Pander Forever
by ArchFaith
Summary: Pander isn't just a freaky panda guy. This is the story of his life, his adventures, and the one true love that led him to BustAGroove. UPDATED WOW The last chapter of Pander Forever. What exactly does Pander think of Z now? Is it...love? RR plz!
1. Pander's Beginning

Note: All Bust-A-Groove elements belong to Konami.

Update: 11/21/04—Hey all you peeps out there reading my story! Well, this fanfic is now about three years old...pretty old, I'd say. I've been doing a clean-up of all my older fanfics, and this one's gonna be a massive undertaking! It's my longest fic yet...with over 27,000 words...and it's all about Pander OO Well, I loved him back then, as I do now.

And guess what? A community over at livejournal, ficbitches, reviewed this fanfic about a year ago! Here's the link to their review:

It's hilarious! The way they make the fic sound, oh man...go on and read it!

Anyways, I now present the newly-edited (but unabridged!) edition of Pander Forever!!

Pander Forever

Chapter 1: Pander's Beginning

by ArchFaith (first published under the archaic penname Maiden of Saturn)

Some people say I am a freak.

Do you think so? Have you seen me? Lucky enough to see me?

I live in a place called Pandemania. It is little more than a room, surrounded by television screens, where I watch TV all day. Strange images. I built this place for myself. Do you want to know why? Than I'll tell you.

-

I was born at the Tokyo Zoo, 31 years ago. My parents were respected Chinese pandas, born in Beijing. As a gesture of peace between Japan and China, my parents were presented to the Zoo where I was later born. I am told I was a cute cub. My Chinese name was Li Wei Sang. But everyone called me Dumpling. Dumpling the baby panda.

I was oblivious to the fact that other things besides bamboo and grass, a life beyond the fences of my family's enclosure. I lived there until I was twenty years old, a very old age for a panda. My parents had long since passed away. I spent my days looking cute for the tourists, and getting fat on treats. Until one day...

A man and his son were at the son, looking at me. "Wow! A real panda!" the boy yelled. I gazed at him and started my cute routine.

"Yeah, real cute," the man replied, not buying my act. "The thing's probably spent its whole life in there. Probably die in there. Gettin' fat on bamboo, looking cute as heck. Be glad we're human, son. Animals don't know anything about the value of life."

The man and his son walked away. I was stunned. The value of life? Life had value? Other than eating and sleeping? What was this value? I had to find out.

Having lived in the zoo for several years, I had memorized the zookeepers' patterns. Breakfast, lunch, a snack, dinner...and lots of feedings in between for the visitors. Everytime they came with the food bucket, they forgot to lock the small metal door that separated my enclosure from the control station. I could easily push it open and go through. I decided nightfall would be the best time. No one would be able to see a panda in the dark.

I lay low in the bushes until dinner, when the zookeeper came in. "Here Dumpling!" she called, walking in with the bucket. I saw the door partially opened behind her. I sped as fast as my legs could carry me, through the door, into the control station. I looked behind me. Poor woman, she was still calling for me. Never again would I hear her or any other zookeeper's voice, as long as I live!

I went through the station, little more than a desk and a window, and found an unlocked door. I pawed it open and looked around. The first time I had been out of my enclosure. The ground felt strangely hard as I stepped on it. Later I would find out the substance was known as cement.

It was nightfall. The last visitors were leaving the zoo. I crawled around behind trees and benches, being careful not to let the zookeepers see me. I thought I was safe. I had reached a gate, what appeared to be the exit to the zoo. Freedom!

"Attention! All employees! A panda has escaped from the enclosure! Find him and bring him back!" the loudspeaker screamed. I froze in my tracks.

"Think, Dumpling!" I thought. Should I just give myself up? Was it my destiny to spend my entire life in the zoo, like my parents? Or should I run?

I must've thought a long time. Next thing I knew was that some zookeepers spotted me. "There he is!" they yelled. "Get him!"

It was then I decided that to be free was my plan. I bolted out of the gate, out of the zoo, away from my old life. The zookeepers ran after me, but I was too fast. I ran as fast as I could, my heart thumping. After while, I stopped and turned around. They were gone. Given up. Too bad.

I surveyed my location. Over here the ground was black, painted with white lines. "Like a panda," I mused. "I guess these outside humans must really like pandas." I calmly walked across the ground.

"Hey! Move it!" an angry voice yelled.

I turned to see a strange creature coming at me. Ten times bigger than I was, steam emerging from its back, its eyes glowing!! Inside it were two humans, looking annoyed. I ran to the other side of the black ground and watched as it sped away. "What a horrible monster," I thought.

Later I would find out this horrible monster was something called an automobile.

-

Daylight. I opened my sleepy eyes and looked around. I was huddled under a bench, in a place full of large, grey buildings. It was early morning. There were one or two humans out, but no one saw me. I must've fallen asleep after my narrow brush with death the day before. I sighed. I got up, being careful not to let any humans see me. I crept in between the shadows of buildings. Being hungry, I looked into a container. There was some food there. It looked a little old, but still good to eat. I gobbled it down. "Hey you!" a voice called. "That's my garbage can! Beat it!"

I ran away. Maybe humans weren't so friendly. Soon I found another container. There was lots of food in here. It didn't taste that good, though. But since I was hungry, I ate it. Lots of humans, lots of containers with bad food. Still I ate. I must have lived like this, hiding from humans, eating food. I became lonely. Back in the zoo, many visitors would admire me. But here, no one cared about me. It must have been five days. I sat under a bench. I suddenly felt very dizzy. I tried to get up, but I stumbled back to the ground. What is happening to me!?

The last thing I remember is some humans noticing me, for I began to move under the bench. They'll take me back to the zoo, I thought. Nice going, Dumpling.

-

"Greetings, Earthling. Are you awake now?"

A strange voice asked me this. It seemed unhuman. But certainly not like an animal. Something else.

"He is waking up. Do not be afraid."

I opened my eyes. I was in this room. The walls were colored sliver, and so was the ground. Mounted on the ceiling was a bright light. I was strapped to a table. Two beings looked up at me. Were they humans? No...their skin was silver, their heads dome-shaped. Their eyes were yellow slits. They looked identical.

The people bowed. "We are Kiki and Lala, also known as Capoeira. We come from the planet Capoeira, and we specialize in Capoeira dancing."

I blinked.

"We were just cruising around in our spaceship, looking for a few speci--I mean, a few friends," Kiki said quickly. "When we turned our radar towards Tokyo, we spotted a panda."

"You," Lala concluded. "We decided to pick you up. You were suffering from severe food poisoning. A couple of humans were about to get you when we beamed you aboard."

"We treated you. You've been resting for about two hours," Kiki continued.

"And we have also given you the power to speak," Lala finished.

"The power to speak?" I asked. I froze. I had just talked human talk! "I can speak?!" My voice sounded so strange. Deep and low.

"Yes," Kiki answered. "We have implanted a chip in your head so you can now speak fluent human-talk!"

"Wow!" I exclaimed, unable to say anything else. "Thank you!"

Capoeira bowed. "You're welcome."

Just then a hatch opened. A person stepped in. This, too, was not a human or an animal. It had gold skin, with a metal head that contained blue slits. He had red wings on his back.

"Greetings," he said in a machine-like voice, bowing. "My name is Robo-Z Gold. I am traveling with Capoeira. It was I who first suggested that we pick you up and help you."

"Thank you very much," I replied with my new voice. Robo-Z looked into my eyes. He was very handsome. I liked him. I smiled.

"Well, now that we have given you our hospitality, we would like to know more about you," Lala said.

"Of course," I replied. "My name is Li Wei Sang, otherwise known as Dumpling..."

I gave them my life story, ending with when I awoke in the spaceship.

"Interesting," Kiki said. "So you ran away because you wanted more in your life?"

"Yes," I told them. "I want to live."

Robo-Z looked thoughtful. "Dumpling...if you want to have a good life, you cannot remain as you are."

"Then what will I do?" I asked him.

"Well...there is one way I can help you. I have invented a Transforming Machine. It will transform you into any type of creature you wish."

"Do you mean...transform me into a...human?" I questioned.

"You'll stand a better chance of surviving," Kiki told me.

"You'll blend in more with the crowd," Lala added.

"What do you say?" Robo-Z asked.

"I...I guess it's the best thing for me," I slowly replied.

"We'll get you ready," Capoeira said in unison.

Robo-Z nodded. "I shall get the machine ready. He walked out the door. I watched him leave. I could tell we going to be good friends.

-

Capoeira

Real Name(s): Kiki and Lala

Ages: a secret

Height: 155 cm

Weight: 80 kg (combined)

Origin: Capoeira

Dance type: Capoeira

Likes: tin signplates, sushi, acrobatics, African drums, money

Dislikes: detectives, summer, paranoid Earthlings

-

Robo-Z Gold

Age: 28

Height:

Weight:

Origin: Sydney, Australia

Dance type: Techno punk

Likes: milkshakes, warehouses, big cities, old '50s sci-fi movies, anything furry

Disliks: winter, water, vending machines

-

Capoeira injected some medicine into my veins, to lessen the strange feeling cause by transformation. A few minutes passed and they led me into an adjoining room. Robo-Z stood by a huge device. It looked like a giant blue metal box, with knobs and dials decorating its surface. "Do not be afraid. Step inside," Robo-Z told me. I went inside the machine. Everything was pitch black.

"Are you sure this is safe?" I asked them.

"Perfectly safe," Kiki replied.

"Hey Kiki, what about that test subject dog that we accidentally-" Lala stopped when Kiki stomped on his foot.

I sighed. "I hope I'll be okay," I said.

"There is nothing to fear while I am here," Robo-Z said soothingly. He was so nice.

Robo-Z stepped up to a control panel and pushed a few buttons. Steam started coming into the chamber where I was.

The steam made my body feel gooey. It felt like my molecules were melting. I seemed to sink into the ground. But slowly, I could feel myself getting taller. My legs were longer. My arms were too. My ears were on the sides of my head. I was not as chubby as I used to be. I felt so strange!

"Done," I heard Capoeira say. I pushed the door open with my new human hands. Everyone outside gasped.

"Dumpling..." Robo-Z began. "It worked...kind of. Um..."

"What do you mean, kind of?!" I demanded. A mirror was attached to the wall on the other side of the room. I ran over to it and looked at myself.

I looked sort of human...but my skin was still black and white! I was bald. I looked...hideous!!!

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!" I screamed. "What happened?! What have you done to me?!"

Robo-Z ran over to me. "Do not worry. It was all a glitch. We shall fix you up so you look like a real human!"

"I don't think that will happening anytime soon," Kiki said. He pointed to the Tranformation Machine. Black smoke sputtered from its circuits. Wires burst out of their sockets.

"It seems to be broken," Lala explained.

I was crazy. "I look like a freak!" I screamed. "No! This can't be! I'd rather have stayed a panda than look like this!"

"Shhhhhh," Robo-Z hushed, putting his hand on my shoulder. "It is alright. We shall fix the machine, then change you into a human. Or a panda, whichever one you choose."

"Robo-Z," I muttered, all I could say.

"Say, maybe we should get something to cover you up," Kiki suggested.

I looked down. "Humans aren't supposed to go naked, are they?"

"Nope. Here," Lala said, holding up a piece of cloth. "This is the only piece of clothing we have on the ship. We got on discount at the department store."

I slipped the clothing on. It felt strange. "This is what male humans wear?" I asked.

"According to our studies, yes, Dumpling," Kiki answered.

"Hmmm...Dumpling," Robo-Z said thoughtfully. "I think we should change your name. Dumpling is not a proper name for a human."

"Should we use my Chinese name?" I asked.

"If you wish...but wouldn't you like to make up a new name for yourself?"

"Yes," I replied. "But what should it be?"

"Well, you are a panda," Lala said.

"And you were wandering around when we found you," Kiki added.

"Panda Wandering," I said thoughtfully, testing it. "No, that won't do. How about—"

"Paning!"

"Wannda!"

"Panwan!"

"PANDER," I said. "Pander. That is my name."

"I like it," Robo-Z told me. "It's so becoming of you."

-

I had to get used to my human form over the next few days. Humans did things so differently! I had to ask Capoeira and Robo-Z to show me how sometimes. But in a while, I grew accustomed to walking on two legs. And wearing the strange piece of clothing below my stomach. It was weird.

About a week after I had transformed, I stepped into Robo-Z's room, meaning to ask him about the human way of going to the bathroom. There was loud music playing in the room. Robo-Z stood there, doing some strange moves. It took me a while to realize he was dancing. It was a fast-paced dance, which he performed well against the electric music. After the dance ended, he turned around and saw me. I stood there in awe of his skill.

"Pander, I did not know you were there," Robo-Z said.

"Uh...sorry, Robo-Z, I just wanted to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Um...what was that dance you were doing? It was fantastic!"

"My dance?" Robo-Z walked over to the recording device. "I dance techno punk. I have been dancing ever since I was created."

"What is your song?"

"It is called Acid Line."

"Acid Line." The name sounded good. "Tell me, Robo-Z...is dancing something that humans do?"

"Yes, humans love dancing. Why, just last year, Capoeira and I attended the Bust-A-Groove Dance Competition in Tokyo. We did not win, but earned high rankings...of it were not for that cat girl..."

"Could you teach me how to dance like that?"

"You? Well...I do not know. Let us see. Try dancing with me right now."

I tried dancing with Robo-Z and imitating some of his moves, but I just couldn't. It was too fast. I kept stumbling and falling.

"No, I do not think techno punk is the right dance for you," Robo-Z told me.

I rose, determined. Dancing. Dancing. DANCING!! I knew now that I had been born to dance!!!

Just then Capoeira came in. "Are you trying to teach Pander how to dance?" Kiki asked.

When we answered, Lala replied, "Well, if techno punk isn't for you, we would suggest capoeira, but another partner is needed to perform that."

"I must learn!" I pressed. "Suggest some other dances."

"Breakdancing?"

"No."

"Rollar-blade dance?"

"No."

"Jungle?"

"No."

"Disco?"

"No."

"Zombie?"

"No."

"House?"

"No."

"Rap?"

"No."

"Ballet-jazz?"

"No."

"Sexy hip-hop?"

"...Do you realize how I would look?"

"Well, those are all the dances we can name," Kiki finished.

"There is one dance you have not named," Robo-Z replied.

"What is it?!" I asked excitedly.

Without warning, Robo-Z whipped out something from behind his left wing, and flung it into the air. I ran to it and caught it right before it hit the ground. It was a long, skinny object. I realized it could be folded open. I unfurled it.

A fan.

A white fan with a red circle in the middle of it.

I stared at it.

"Pander...that fan was given to me by my creator, Dr. Johannes Fitchenstein, when he created me all those years ago. When I left Earth to go to the planet Capoeira, I kept it with me. You see, Dr. F. wanted me to dance Japanese fan dance at first, but I wanted techno punk. He told me to keep and when the time was right, surprise someone with it. I threw it into the air to see if you could catch it. And since you did, the fan is yours."

"Thank you, Robo-Z," was all I could stammer out. I stood up.

"Japanese fan dance, huh?"

-

Pander

Real name: Dumpling Li Wei Sang

Age: 31

Height:

Weight:

Origin: Tokyo, Japan

Dance type: Japanese fan dance

Likes: food, underwear, television, neon lights, robots

Dislikes: zoos, dirty fingerprints, thin hotel walls

-

I bent my left knee and put both hands out in front of me. I then snapped my fingers, and the fan appeared in my hand. I had been practicing.

As it turned out, Capoeira happened to have some old Japanese fan dancing videos. It was an ancient artform, danced mainly by geishas in modern society. I learned to imitate the slow movements and refined gestures, improving every day.

As for my song, Robo-Z had managed to mix together several tapes he had. We had finally come up with a mix that suited me: A very fast-paced melody, with slow rhythms also included. I dubbed it "Enka 1".

I had been practicing to my song for a while. Finally, I was able to go through the whole part without a mistake. I finished and did my Fever Time. I took a deep breath and suddenly heard someone clapping. I turned to see Robo-Z standing in the doorway. "Robo-Z!" I cried. "You were watching me?"

"Yes," Robo-Z answered. "You are very good now, Pander. I was wondering...it is one week to the beginning of the Bust-A-Groove 2 Competition. Would you like to enter as well?"

"I suppose," I answered. "Do you think I'm good enough?"

"You are great," Robo-Z replied, coming closer to me. "How long has it been since we met, Pander?"

"I would say about a month."

"It seems like I have known you for much longer than that."

"Yes, it seems that way to me too," I said. We looked into each other's eyes. In next second, we were both leaning in for a kiss when Capoeira entered.

"Oh! Are we interrupting something? Don't mind us, we'll just stand here until you're done," they both said. Robo-Z and I looked at each other and sighed.

"Capoeira, Pander has decided to enter the competition with us," Robo-Z told them.

"Really? That's great!" Kiki said.

"Wow. I think it's the first time anyone has entered the competition using Japanese fan dance," Lala added.

"If it's the first time, I'll show them how to really do it!" I cried excitedly.

Capoeira nodded. "We need to register three days before the competition," Kiki explained.

"But you keep practicing until then. We'll land the ship on the outskirts of Tokyo in four days," Lala finished.

Capoeira stepped out of the room. The mood having been ruined, Robo-Z turned to me. "I shall see you later, Pander," he said awkwardly, before exiting the room.

Robo-Z. I think I'm in love.

-

Robo-Z didn't say much to me during the next few days. We were all practicing for the competition. I invented some new moves and perfected them. Capoeira explained that I would need a second outfit if I wanted to dance. Kiki suggested a different colored cloth to wear below my stomach. Lala suggested I wear something on my head. I promised myself I would get something when I got to Tokyo.

The BAG 2 tournament was to start on a Friday night and end 10 days later. On Wednesday morning, Capoeira landed the UFO in a grassy field just outside of Tokyo. Robo-Z and I helped them cover the ship with leaves. Capoeira and Robo-Z then donned trenchcoats and hats. I had to wear them too.

"If the humans see us as we are, they will become alarmed," Robo-Z explained. "But once we get to the BAG 2 tournament, no one will mind."

We hailed a taxi into the city. I vaguely remembered seeing the buildings, from my escape from the zoo. It seemed so long ago that I had been in the zoo, doing nothing. I had changed much. I wish I could go back and see the zookeepers, to show them what I had become. Pander Dumpling Li Wei Sang. Who knows, maybe they would be watching the competition on TV.

The registration and competition would start at the specially-built BAG Stadium. It would then be broadcast from the opponent's different stages. The taxi swerved onto the street where the entrance was. Capoeira paid the tab and we entered the Stadium. I saw a long line of people waiting to register. Many wore outrageous costumes and carried various accessories. Capoeira and Robo-Z removed their trenchcoats and hats. I did the same. As soon as the people saw my companions, they cleared a pathway. I had heard that Capoeira and Robo-Z had been popular at the first tournament. I was kind of nervous, as I wasn't wearing as much as the other people. Robo-Z looped his arm around mine and led me toward a special table.

The sign of the front of the table read, "Returning Competitors."

A man was standing at the table. I could what he was saying as we approached. He was wearing a white disco outfit, with purple shoes and greased hair.

"Horatio di Carvelli? We don't have you registered as a returning competitor," the woman at the table was saying.

"Oh yes, that's right. Last year everyone called me Hiro-kun."

"Hiro-kun?! W-welcome back, sir! I'm so sorry I didn't recognize you!" the woman stammered.

"That's perfectly fine," Hiro answered, taking a pocket mirror out and checking himself in it.

"Always the same, huh Hiro?" a voice called. A girl ran in front of us. She wore blue overalls and a white shirt which revealed her shoulder. Her hair was done in pigtails and a mouse sat on her head.

Hiro turned. "Shorty. Long time no see. You sure have changed," he said.

Shorty grinned. "You haven't changed at all," she laughed. "Hey, I thought you were afraid of talking to women?"

"You aren't a woman," Hiro commented.

Shorty scowled and walked up to the table. "I'm Sakuya Tomohura, from here in Tokyo. I'm 13."

"Miss Shorty, welcome back to the competition," the woman greeted.

Shorty grabbed the registration papers and smiled. "Well, at least I got a higher score than you did, Hiro."

Hiro frowned. "100 more points isn't that much." He picked up the papers and they walked out. "Well, Shortstuff...to show no hard feelings, how about going out for some ice cream? My treat."

Shorty brightened. "Ice cream? Sounds great, Hiro-Hiro." They walked out of the Stadium.

Robo-Z turned to me. "Ah, Shorty and Hiro-kun, two of the best dancers in last year's competition. They've always had a kind of rivalry going on. Hey, we're next." We stepped up to the woman. Capoeira went first.

"Kiki..."

"and Lala..."

"collectively known..."

"as Capoeira."

"We're from the..."

"planet Capoeira..."

"and we can't..."

"tell you our ages."

"Ah, Mr. Kiki and Mr. Lala. Welcome back. Here are your papers," Capoeira took the papers and stepped back.

"I am Robo-Z Gold, from Sydney, Australia, and I'm 28 years old," Robo-Z said. He got the papers and pushed me to the table. "I know this guy is not a returning competitor, but he is my good friend. Can you fit him in?"

"Of course," the woman replied. "Your name, your hometown and country, and your age."

"Well, I'm Pander Dumpling Li Wei Sang," I answered. "I'm from Tokyo, Japan, and I'm 31 years old."

"Right, sir. Here are your papers." I took the papers and read them. It was a form to fill out. I thanked her and we walked out of the stadium.

-

Hiro(-kun)

Real name: Horatio di Carvelli

Age:21

Height:

Weight:

Origin: Rome, Italy

Dance style: Disco

Likes: gorillas, palm trees, hair gel, cocoa, lasagne

Dislikes: mice, talking to women, Shorty when she teases him

-

Shorty

Real name: Sakuya Tomohura

Age: 13

Height:

Weight:

Origin: Tokyo, Japan

Dance style: Jungle hip-hop

Likes: mice, palm trees, cocoa, lasagne, cute older men

Dislikes: gorillas, hair gel, Hiro when he teases her

-

"We have to be back here in three days," Robo-Z told me as we all walked away.

"Hey, how about we stay here in Tokyo until the tournament?" Capoeira asked.

"That would be a great idea," Robo-Z replied. "What do you think, Pander?"

"Of course, if that's what you want," I replied.

"Yeah! Let's stay at the Tokyo Garden Hotel!" Kiki suggested excitedly.

"We have lots of yen, thanks to our signplate auction we had a few months ago," Lala added.

I walked up the street with them. Capoeira walked in front. Robo-Z and I walked behind them, Robo-Z holding my hand and pulling me along. Many people stopped to stare at us. At first I was embarrased, but I realized it was my friends who were getting all the attention.

"Look! It's that robot!"

"The brothers Kiki and Lala! They must in this year's competition!"

Capoeira and Robo-Z casually walked on. "Only one more block to the hotel," Robo-Z told me.

"Hey you guys! Long time no see!" a voice said. We all turned around. A man and a woman stood behind us. The man was wearing a white shirt and pants, decorated with a flame design. His hair was fiery red and a cowboy hat hung down his back. The woman wore a short dress that looked like a waitress outfit. Rollar blades were strapped to her feet. A blue apron and a hat, decorated with a star completed her revealing costume.

"Heat!" Robo-Z greeted. Heat and the girl came over to us.

"Hey Robo-Z, hey Capoeira!" Heat greeted. "Going to this year's competition, huh?"

"You bet!" Kiki answered.

"We're gonna beat you this time, Fireboy!" Lala added.

Heat laughed. "Maybe," he said slyly. He glanced at me.

"Heat, I'd like you to meet my new friend, Pander," Robo-Z said. "He's also in the competition."

"I'm pleased to meet you," I said shyly.

"Pleased to meet you too," Heat replied, smiling. "Oh, how rude of me. I forgot to introduce you to my new girlfriend. Robo-Z, Capoeira, Pander, I'd like you to meet Comet."

The woman flashed a smile. "Hi!" she greeted. "I'm in the competition too! I'll be filling in for my big sister, Frida."

"Frida's not in this year?" Kiki asked.

"Nah, she decided to travel around the world to improve her art skills," Comet replied. "I decided to go in her place."

"Well, we better get going. On a date, ya know?" Heat said, putting his arm around Comet. Her rollarblades made her look taller than her date.

"Nice meeting you guys," Comet called as they walked away.

"I always thought Heat liked Frida," Lala commented. "But her little sister seems nice. Hey, let's get going!"

We continued walking until we got to a fancy building. It stood many stories tall. Limos and expensive cars gathered around it. We went in.

"Hello. We would like three rooms, please," Robo-Z said to the person at the desk.

"Of course, sir," the man replied.

As we rode in the elevator up to our rooms, I felt myself getting sleepy.

"We have a long day," Robo-Z told me. "You should get some rest." He walked me to my room. To my surprise, he kissed me on the forehead. "Good night."


	2. Some Strange Moments

Disclaimer: All Bust-A-Groove elements belong to Enix. I own nothing.

Pander Forever

Chapter 2: Some Strange Moments

by ArchFaith (formerly known as the ArchPrincess of Saturn)

Wake up, Pander. It's morning.

I opened my eyes. Robo-Z was leaning over me, his hand brushing my cheek. I slowly sat up and yawned. "Z," I greeted sleepily, using a shortened version of his name, "good morning."

I could tell he was smiling under that face mask. "I woke you up early because you have a lot of things to do before the competition."

"A lot of things? I thought I just had to fill out the papers," I replied.

"There is more to it than that," Robo-Z replied. "It is only three days before the contest and you do not yet have a stage."

"Stage?" I repeated. I vaguely remembered Capoeira telling me about a stage, but I couldn't recall. "What do you mean?"

"Every dancer in the BAG tournament has to have a stage to compete in," Robo-Z explained.

"My stage is the Kanagawa Bridge, to the east of Tokyo Bay. The stage of Capoeira is the inside of their spaceship. But you do not yet have one."

"Well, where do we find one?" I asked, pulling my knees under my chin.

"What kind of stage do you want?" he asked me.

I shrugged. "Well...something that...is different. Unique. I really can't explain..."

Just then, Capoeira burst into the room. Kiki was carrying a small box. "Good morning, Robo-Z, Pander!" they greeted. "Pander, we have a good luck present for you." Kiki placed the box in my hands.

Robo-Z looked at them. "A good luck present?" he asked suspiciously. "You are giving him a—"

"Open it, Pander!" Lala encouraged.

I carefully opened the lid on the box.

In the blink of an eye, the whole room turned white. I was somewhere else...

I looked around at my surroundings. It was an amazingly white room, with nothing in it. Totally bare. Frightened, I called out, "Robo-Z!? Capoeira?!"

"Hey Pander!" I heard Kiki yelling back. I heard his voice, but I couldn't see him.

"Where are you?! Where am I?!"

"Relax, Pander. Do not be frightened. When you opened the box, you were transported into another dimension," Robo-Z calmly told me.

"How do I get out?"

"Just push that red button over there," Lala said. I noticed a red button on the wall. I ran over to it and punched it. In the moment, I was back in the room, holding the box in my hands.

I immediately dropped it. "What was that?!" I demanded. "What happened to me?!"

Robo-Z patted me on the back. "Calm down, Pander. That box was a portal to another dimension. You see, those are Monia boxes. They are made specially on the planet Capoeira. Each box has a small dimension in it."

"So that room was another dimension?" I asked.

"Yes," Kiki answered. "It dosen't seem like much, but with a little work you could make it into your own, unique dimension."

I stared at the box on the floor. "Gee, thanks, Capoeira," I told them. Suddenly an idea popped into my head. "Hey, do you think we could use this other dimension for my stage?" I asked.

"That is a good idea," Robo-Z replied thoughtfully. "We could try it."

"But you've have to spruce up the place a little," Lala suggested.

"Right," I answered. "But how?"

"We have three days until the competition. Let us go out and buy some props," Robo-Z said.

"Great idea," Kiki said. "We'll meet you in the lobby." Capoeira walked out, leaving me and Robo-Z in a period of awkward silence.

"Thanks for helping me with my stage," I told Robo-Z.

"No problem," Robo-Z answered. We stared at each other for a while. Z's skin looked especially shiny and metallic in the morning sun.

"Pander...later, do you want to..."

"What, Z?"

"Ah, nevermind. It is nothing." Robo-Z quickly turned and left the room. I stood there, frowning.

Closer and closer you come to me, Robo-Z. And each time you draw back. What's wrong?

-

I met Capoeira and Robo-Z in the lobby. We walked out the door and into downtown Tokyo.

Tokyo is such a big city. It's full of wonderful things and beautiful sights. To think that I lived my whole life here, and yet did not know what it looked like from the outside of my enclosure? I sighed, and reminded myself that I had a life now. I was no longer Dumpling Li Wei Sang, a naive little panda who knew nothing. I was Pander, half-human, and now I knew many things. I learned how to dance, and dance well. I was in the Bust-A-Groove 2 Competition, and I would prove to the world I had changed.

I knew what it was like to love someone. If only Robo-Z would admit that he loves me too. I see it reflected in his visor when he looks at me. That he has feelings for me. He seemed willing to admit it when we were about to kiss in the spaceship, but he seemed reluctant now. Why?

I switched back to reality and realized we were walking up Seraiko Square. Capoeira had told me it was a great place to do some shopping. There were places selling all kinds of things.

"So Pander, what exactly do you want in your dimension?" Lala questioned as we walked up the street.

"Um, I don't know," I replied. I thought. What kinds of things would I like in my stage? I wondered what the other dancers had.

"How about the challengers?" I asked.

"Well..." Kiki began thoughtfully. "There's a lot of rumors about the other dancers' stages this year. Hiro has his disco studio, Shorty has a new theme park, Heat has a warehouse, Comet has her restaurant..."

"I want something that will surprise people when they first see it," I answered. At that moment we were walking in front of a large department store. In its windows, I saw big screen TVs...

"That's it!" I cried. "TVs! Let's go!" I ran into the store. Capoeira and the mysteriously silent Robo-Z went in after me.

I raced to the TV section. "This will be great! These are what's needed for my stage!"

Capoeira decided to treat me and bought me all the TVs I wanted. Seven. They were the new style, very expensive. They were about eleven feet tall. The TVs were placed in boxes. Since all of us were so strong, we decided to carry them back to the hotel. Robo-Z and I carried two, and Capoeira each carried one.

As we rounded the corner, I spotted two people who seemed to be walking towards us; one was a man with black hair in a ponytail, wearing dark glasses. He had black pants and a black top with an 'S' on it. The girl was dressed in a cat costume. It looked strangely mechanical. She wore a cat helmet, and under it I could see her short green hair.

"Meow! I don't believe it! Never thought I'd see you again, Cappy!" the cat girl cried.

"Hey Kitty-N," Capoeira replied neutrally, but anyone could see they were irritated. "Long time no see. Hey Strike."

"Yo Capoeira," the guy known as Strike replied. "Yo Robo-Z. Yo...uh..." his voice trailed as he turned to me. I felt myself blushing. Did I really look so unusual?

"You must be Pander! Commie told me about you!" Kitty-N said, shaking my hand. "I'm Kitty-N! Pleased to meetcha!"

"Hello Kitty-N," I replied, feeling a bit more comfortable. "I'm pleased to meet you too."

Robo-Z, who had said nothing since our little talk, spoke up. "Greetings, Strike, Kitty-N. I see you will be competing this year."

"Ya got that right," Strike replied. "I'm gonna win dis time, too!"

"You've got new competition this year, Strikey," Kitty-N said, nodding in my direction.

Strike looked at me and burst out laughing. "New competition. Yeah right. Well, may the best...whatever win. See ya freaks later." He walked away.

Kitty-N frowned. "Oooh, sorry you guys. I don't think he meant it. He's really nice once you get to know him."

I could tell Robo-Z was angry from the way he spoke. "That is alright, Kitty-N. We shall see you later."

Kitty-N flashed a smile and walked after Strike. I was still quite embarrased. Robo-Z turned to me. "Do not mind them, Pander. That is how Strike usually acts. Are you upset?"

"Me? Nah," I replied. "I'm fine. C'mon, let's get back so we can fix up my stage."

-

Strike

Real Name: Miguel Santamos

Age: 22

Height: 183 cm

Weight: 75 kg

Origin: San Antonio, Texas, USA

Dance type: Gangsta rap

Likes: money, machine guns, burritos, motorbikes, cats

Dislikes: stool pigeons, dirty bathrooms, being in jail, cherries

-

Kitty-N

Real Name: Kitty (Kaodori) Nakajima

Age: 17

Height: 170 cm

Weight: 46 kg

Origin: Tokyo, Japan

Dance type: Jazz

Likes: pink, kittens, being famous, mechanics, bad boys

Dislikes: dogs, cold sandwiches, airports, her last name

-

"Thanks for helping me out," I said as I finished putting in the last TV.

Robo-Z, Capoeira, and I were in my Monia box, placing all the TVs in order. It turned out there were electrical sockets in the room, so plugging them in was no problem. It had been more of a problem getting them through the lobby; everyone had been wondering what two aliens, a robot, and a half-human panda were doing with some large packages.

I stepped back to admire my work. The TVs were in perfect order. As I stood in the center of the room, they were perfectly lined up with my body.

"So, what exactly are you planning to do with these TVs, Pander?" Capoeira asked.

"I really don't know yet. But I'll use them for something," I replied.

"Are you going to put some kind of image on them?" Robo-Z asked.

"I suppose," I responded. "But it has to be something that will shock people." I took that moment to look down at my new watch. Capoeira had found it in the lobby and given it to me. In between installing the TVs, I had learned how to tell time. "Let's see, my new watch says it's...seven o'clock."

"Seven?!" Capoeira yelled in surprised. "Wow, no wonder we were so hungry. Let's go have some dinner."

"That is a good idea," Robo-Z answered. "Let us eat at the Blossom Bay Restaurant."

"Yeah! C'mon, Kiki, let's go!" Lala yelled in excitement. He ran over to the red button and pushed. Kiki sighed and went after him.

Oh no. Not again. One awkward moment in one day was enough. But two? Was Capoeira doing this on purpose? No, I knew they weren't. But why was it that, every time something happens, Robo-Z and I are alone together?

"Your stage is very unique," Robo-Z said, to fill in the silence that was left in the room.

"Yes, I know," I answered, feeling kind of stupid.

In the next moment, we were moving toward each other. We almost kissed. Almost. We were one inch apart when Capoeira materialized in the corner of the room.

"W—whoa. Um, sorry. We just wanted to tell you that we would meet you in front of the hotel," Capoeira said sheepishly.

We scowled at them.

"Um, see you later!" they called as they vanished.

Robo-Z sighed. He looked at me. Great, we had been interrupted again. And once we were interrupted, it was hard to get back in the mood.

"We'll do this some other time, Z," I said, a bit embarrassed.

"Right," he said blandly as he pushed the button and disappeared.

I blinked. It was so strange. They were so irritating. He was so shy. I was so complicated.

-

I met everyone downstairs. No one really felt like talking. I could tell Capoeira was sorry. But Robo-Z, I couldn't tell. He was hiding his emotions this time. We hailed a taxi and rode to the restaurant.

We climbed out and entered. The Blossom Bay Restaurant was a very elegant place. It was made of brick, with green shutters on the windows. There was a red carpet spread out.

Robo-Z and Capoeira started up the carpet, but I drew back. I had always been self-consious about how humans looked at me, but now I was horrified at entering. Robo-Z noticed my nervousness. He went over to me and looped his arm around mine. "Forget about earlier," he whispered in my ear. "Right now you are my date."

"Your date?!" I whispered back incredulously.

"Yes. As long as you are with me, now one will stare at you or anything. Everyone knows me. And everyone knows what great taste I have in everything." Robo-Z and I walked up to where Capoeira stood.

"We want a table for three," Capoeira told the man at the desk.

"This way," he replied, ushering us through a door.

The inside was lovely. Crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling. Silver glassware was laid on the tables. Men in suits and women in dresses chatted about high-society subjects. When they noticed us, they either started whispering or tried not to stare. "Do not worry," Robo-Z told me as we walked through. "I am very famous here."

As we passed one of the tables, a vaguely familiar voice called out, "Hey you guys! What's up?"

We all turned around. Sitting behind the table were the two people from registeration yesterday—Hiro and Shorty. Hiro was wearing a blue dress shirt with a black vest and pants. Shorty was wearing a light pink blouse and a dark pink skirt.

Shorty was the one who had addressed us. "Hey Caps, hey Ro," she greeted. "I haven't seen you for a long time."

"Are you in the competition this year?" Hiro asked. In his voice, I detected the slightest bit of accent.

"Yep," Lala replied. "We were at the registration yesterday. I don't think you noticed us."

"You were? I didn't see you," Shorty replied. "Wow, I'm gonna get to battle you guys again! I can't wait!"

Hiro glanced at me. "This is my date, Pander," Robo-Z explained. "He's also in the competition."

"Hello," I greeted confidently. "Nice to meet you."

"It's nice to see a new challenger," Hiro said, shaking my hand.

"Ditto!" Shorty added cheerfully.

"Well, we'll see you later," Capoeira said as we continued on.

We sat at a table in the back. It had a wonderful view of the city of Tokyo, with the radio tower glistening in the late afternoon. I had some trouble ordering from the menu, but Robo-Z helped me pick. We practically gobbled up the food when it arrived. I helped myself to something called 'escargot' in the menu. I didn't know what it was, but it tasted very good. After finishing the main course, we all ordered a chocolate creme pie. Then Capoeira and Robo-Z ordered something called champagne. I tasted it, but didn't like it. The others, however, drank two whole bottles.

"Oooh...I'm so full," Lala said, rubbing his stomach. "Hey, I wanna make a toast," he added, raising up his glass full of champagne. "To us. We're gonna do so well in the competition...blow everyone else out of the water..."

"Oooooh yeah. Cheers," Kiki replied as he banged his glass against Lala's.

"Y-yeah...I (hiccup) agreeeeee," Robo-Z toasted, uncharacteristically sloppy with his words.

I was unaware of the condition of my companions as we set out that night. Capoeira and Robo-Z waited in the front to get a taxi; they didn't notice that I had slipped back into the shadows, and was leaning against the wall of the restaurant.

As we waited, the doors swung open and Hiro and Shorty came out of the building. Hiro's arm was around Shorty, and they were both laughing. They didn't notice me in the shadows. As they walked by me and into the parking lot, I decided to follow them.

Shorty stopped Hiro in the middle of the lot. "H-Hey Hiro baby, I had lotsa fun (hiccup) tonight," she said.

"I think you drank too much champagne," Hiro said, looking at Shorty's flushed face.

"Not at all...not at all," Shorty replied, giggling. She quickly straightened up and smoothed out her skirt. "I mean, I didn't drink that much. Um, Hiro, I wanna ask you something."

"Sure. What is it?"

"Well, um...Hiro, do you think this counts as a date?"

"A date? Well, if you want it to be. I wanted to take you out before the competition."

"Oh, okay. Well, I want to ask you to do something for me."

"Sure Shortstuff. What?"

Shorty smiled slyly. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Gimme a kiss."

Hiro was surprised. "Aren't you a little too young?"

"Oh c'mon. I'm already 13. And besides, I like you a lot. Why not?"

Hiro seemed surprised at her persistence. "Just a little kiss Shorty," he finally agreed. He placed his arms around her waist.

They kissed. It wasn't just a 'little kiss.' It was actually a very long kiss. Shorty was definitely enjoying it, and after a few seconds, Hiro enjoyed it as well.

They finally broke it. "W—wow!" Shorty exclaimed. "That was awesome!"

"Yeah, yeah, Shortstuff." Hiro continued as though it were no big deal, but by this time I was too good at reading facial expressions. He probably thought it was awesome too. "C'mon, I promised Columbo I'd have you home by ten o'clock."

They walked to his car. I stared on, interested. A strange way to kiss somebody. Asking them. Maybe I should ask Robo-Z to kiss me?

I hurried back to the front of the restaurant. Capoeira had finally managed to get a taxi. I hopped in. "The Tokyo Garden Hotel," I told the driver, since my companions were too floored to say anything.

When we arrived at the hotel, I helped my friends up to their rooms. I placed Robo-Z in bed and tucked the sheets up to his chin. He looked so cute asleep. I resisted the urge to give him a peck on the cheek. Instead I patted his head and whispered, "Good night, Z."

To be continued...

Notes: Here's Chapter 2. It's a little shorter than Chapter 1, hope you don't mind. And I hope you don't mind that it had that bit about Hiro and Shorty in there. I am a big fan of that coupling and decided to add them in. Don't worry, Pander and Z will still be my main couple. And I didn't mean to make Strike act like a jerk, but he just came out that way while I wrote it. Sorry to all Strike fans!!

In the next chapter, the preparations will be complete and Bust-A-Groove 2 will begin...


	3. Groovin' to my Fears

Disclaimer: All Bust-A-Groove elements belong to Squaresoft. I own nothing. Oh yeah, and James Sunoeka's joke belongs to Awesome Good Clean Jokes For Kids by Bob Phillips.

Pander Forever

Chapter 3: Groovin' to My Fears

by ArchFaith (formerly known as the ArchPrincess of Saturn)

Bust-A-Groove...

I was kinda nervous about it.

I was sitting up in the hotel room. The clock read 11:30 p.m. I sat on a chair by the window, looking down at the passing cars. The competition was tomorrow. My stomach was twisted up into knots. I would be dancing in front of all those people. Would they laugh at me? Think that I'm a freak?

The two days that followed our dinner at the restaurant were full of preparation. I put the finishing touches on my stage; Robo-Z gave me some tapes with weird images on them to freak out my opponents.

Of course, my companions were busy too. Capoeira had gone back to their spaceship and cleaned it up. Robo-Z checked out the Kanagawa Bridge, to make sure nothing was happening over the next few nights.

Probably all the competitors' stages were ready now. I leaned back and sighed. I was afraid. Afraid of the people. Suppose this whole thing was a big mistake? Maybe I was destined to stay in the zoo all my life? Maybe I go back there now...? I pushed the thoughts out of my head. No. I'd come this far, and I wouldn't quit now.

A knock came on the door. Robo-Z walked in. "Hey Pander," he greeted. "Tomorrow is the big day. Nervous?"

"Very," I answered. "Z, what if something goes wrong? What will I do? What if I lose?"

"You are worrying too much," Robo-Z answered, putting his arms around me. "Relax. When you start dancing, everything else becomes a blur. All you care about at that moment is letting your body go. Let the music take control of you, and you will do fine."

I smiled. "Thanks, Z." I felt immensely calmed by his presence. Z always knew what was bothering me.

To my surprise, he kissed me on the forehead. "Better get to sleep, Pander. Tomorrow is the beginning."

-

It was a warm, sunny afternoon in Tokyo when we started out for the Stadium. We had eaten breakfast and lunch at the hotel and rested up a bit before starting the walk. The competition was scheduled to begin at 8:00 in the evening, but the competitors were supposed to be there by 5:00 p.m. "Why?" I had asked Z earlier. "It's kinda early, isn't it?"

"The producers want to make sure everybody is there by the time the competition starts. They want to make sure that all the info about us is correct and that we look good when we get on stage," Z answered. "Last year we had to be there early too."

I looked over at my companions, who were walking next to me. Capoeira was whispering to themselves. Robo-Z was walking along silently, staring at the floor. He was in deep thought. They were probably thinking about their dance strategies. I, not having a dance strategy, decided it was too late to formulate one. I would just dance the best I could and see what happened.

We neared the Stadium. I was surprised to see that a couple of fans were already lined up at the ticket booth. News vans and cameras were parked by the sidewalks. Reporters and camera people bustled around, filming or talking. As we walked by a reporter, I managed to pick up a few words of what she was saying:

"...tonight, the Bust-A-Groove 2 competition will take place here...event in the world...broadcast to over one hundred countries around...be here to bring you all the action."

I felt my stomach twist into knots, but I pushed them down again.

The competitors were to enter the Stadium through a special door in the back that led to the various rooms and departments. We passed the ticket line and news vehicles and went around to the side.

"Yo!" a voice yelled. We all turned. It was Heat.

He and Comet were coming towards us, dressed in their characteristic outfits. Heat's arm was around Comet and they looked confident.

"Ready for the big night?" Comet asked as she skated to where we stood.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I answered.

"That's the spirit!" Heat said, smiling. "How 'bout you guys?"

"We will do better this time," Capoeira replied.

"Yes," Robo-Z said simply. I found it strange that he said it without any emotion. Even as a robot, I could still when he really meant something or when he didn't. He must still be in deep thought.

"Hey," Comet said softly. "Come out here and meet our friends." She looked behind her and pulled out a small boy. He was wearing a blue navy school uniform with knee socks and loafers. His hair was short and black, and his cheeks were bright red. He was wearing a large backpack that seemed to balance out his look.

"This is my little cousin, Tsutomu," Comet said, pushing the kid forward. "He's in the competition too."

"Uh, hi," Tsutomu said in a medium-pitched voice. "I'm really pleased to meet you."

"Hi," Robo-Z said neutrally.

"Hello," Capoeira greeted.

"I'm pleased to meet you too," I said politely.

"He's gonna be the youngest dancer in the competition," Comet told us. "He's really nervous."

"Am not!" Tsutomu yelled at Comet. "I'm not nervous at all!"

"Yeah right." Comet rolled her eyes.

"Aw c'mon," Heat said. "You're cousins. You shouldn't be arguing."

"She's mean!"

"He's a crybaby."

"Crybaby? That's Shorty," Heat answered. "Man, if she heard me say that, she would be angry..." he chuckled and continued. "So instead of fighting, we don't we actually go inside the Stadium?"

Comet and Tsutomu brushed off their fight and all six of us (seven if you count Capoeira as two) started to the back door entrance.

-

Heat

Real name: Jonathan Devereaux

Age: 20

Height: 171 cm

Weight: 60 kg

Origin: Montreal, Canada

Dance type: Breakdance

Likes: race cars, sushi, dragons, bubble gum, frogs

Dislikes: nosy people, wrapping paper, warm milk, ceramics

-

Comet

Real name: Alexis Winterdon

Age: 16

Height: 162 cm

Weight: 45 kg

Origin: San Francisco, California, USA

Dance type: Rollarblade

Likes: sushi, bubble gum, frogs, warm milk, reading comics

Dislikes: nosy people, ceramics, dragons, seaweed

-

Tsutomu

Real name: Tsutomu Takimachi

Age: 11

Height: 141 cm

Weight: 36 kg

Origin: Kyoto, Japan

Dance type: House

Likes: dragons, cherry blossoms, schoolwork, turtleneck sweaters, plastic pocket protectors

Dislikes: people who tease him, fairy tales, frogs, Comet

-

"Alright people!" a voice shouted. "We've only got three hours to set everything up! Chop chop!"

Backstage was chaotic. We found ourselves in a large crowded room full that slightly resembled a small warehouse. Everywhere people bustled around. Most of them were dancers, some were their agents, others were handling props or pushing racks of costumes.

"Um....where are we supposed to go?" I asked.

"Lemme ask," Robo-Z answered. He stopped one of the people who was going by. "Excuse me, sir, where are the dancers supposed to be at this moment?"

The man he stopped appeared to be wearing a white bodysuit with an aqua blue polka-dotted jacket that sported rainbow-colored frills. He had shoulder-length brown hair slicked back, and he wore a pink sash around his waist. And I am not exaggerating when I say that he had a very VERY hairy chest. Yuck. He looked a little...how should I say...eccentric?

"The dancers? Why, they're supposed to go to the check-in counter, then to make-up, then to prop distribution. The check-in counter's down the hall, to the left," the man pointed out in a high-pitched voice. He eyed all of us. "Say, you wouldn't happen to be Comet? And you're Heat?"

"Uh, yeah, that's right," Comet answered, looking nervously at Heat.

The man smiled a toothy grin. "Why, Kitty's told me so much about you! I'm Kitty-N's dance teacher! So pleased to meet you!" He stretched out his hand and Comet shook it.

"Oh, so you're Michael Doi."

"Yeppers! I'm the man! Kitty convinced the head honchos to let me in on the action this year! I'm gonna be scheduling who's going against who! Well, I've gotta run, but I'll see you all later! Goodbye, darlings!" he called as he skipped away.

"Okaaaaay," Tsutomu said, stretching out his words.

"That's Kitty's dance teacher? Wow, now we don't think she's so weird anymore," Capoeira said.

"Well, let's get going," Heat said.

We all went down the hallway and to the check-in counter. All of us handed in our papers that we had received at the registration day. The woman at the desk did a double take when she saw me. "Well, that is an interesting costume you have there, sir," she commented. I felt myself blush. Costume? What costume? This was my real body. I suddenly felt very uncomfortable. I turned around and was about to bolt for the door when Robo-Z put a hand on my shoulder.

"Do not worry," was all he said. I sighed and turned to him.

"I'm trying not to," was my reply.

Next, we were directed to the second floor to get to the make-up room. "Aw, I don't wanna wear make-up. It's for girls," Tsutomu complained as we walked along.

"Guys wear it too," Heat explained. "It makes you look better when you're on stage dancing, below all those lights."

"Don't worry, Tsu. With those red cheeks, you won't have so much blush put on," Comet laughed. Tsutomu gave her a look and mumbled under his breath.

After passing endless hallways, various doors, and so many people staring at me that I wanted to shrink into a ball, we arrived at a door that read "Make-Up Room." The cosmetician was waiting outside. He took a long at us. "Hmmm, "you three will need some make-up put on," he said, motioning to Heat, Comet, and the reluctant Tsutomu. "But I don't think you three need any." He gestured to Robo-Z, Capoeira, and I. "Head to Prop Distribution. It's the fifth door on the first floor."

We left our companions in make-up and headed down to Prop Distribution. "Wow! So much walking to do!" Lala commented as we walked down another flight of stairs.

"I hope we can still dance after getting this tired," Kiki added.

I was only paying half attention. What were they talking about? It wasn't that much walking. I had so many qualms about the competition that I hadn't noticed. My mind was so nervous that my head hurt. Thinking about it more made my knees start buckling and my stomach to wretch with razor-winged butterflies. I was breathing very hard. My heart wasn't getting enough oxygen. I was so frightened that sometimes I felt I couldn't breathe. I inhaled deeply.

"Be careful. You might start hyperventilating," Robo-Z warned.

"I won't," I assured him. It seemed like an eternity before we reached the Prop Room. More time to think. But we finally made it.

The Prop Room was full of people. There were hooks on the wall on which hung various banners with writing on them. A couple of people stood behind counters. They were giving out banners to the dancers. I gave them my name and received a banner. It read, "PANDER, JAPANESE FAN DANCE."

My companions received theirs--"ROBO-Z, TECHNO PUNK" and "CAPOEIRA, CAPOEIRA." Holding on to mine, we slipped out of the crowded room and into the hallway.

"What do we do now?" I asked.

"All we have to do now is wait," Robo-Z answered. "The competition will start in 90 minutes."

"Wait?" I replied. I couldn't wait. I was nervous, but I wanted to be done with the dancing already. I would probably lose anyway.

"We're hungry," Capoeira announced. "We're going down to the snack room to get something to eat."

I watched them as they walked away. How could they eat at a time like this? If I ate anything, it would probably come up in a few seconds. But they had done this before. I hadn't.

"Let's sit down," I suggested. Robo-Z nodded. We walked around until we found a door that read "Dancers' Lounge." Opening the door, we discovered that no one was there. I gave a sigh of relief and plopped down on the couch. Robo-Z sat next to me.

"What can I say to you that will make you feel better?" Robo-Z asked.

"Nothing," I answered. Even at this time, Z's calming words weren't going to work with me. I was beyond assurance.

"Z, I'm going to rest. Wake me up when the competition starts..."

I stretched out on the sofa, my feet on the armrest and my head in Z's lap. He brushed my cheek gently. "Pander," he whispered.

-

Michael Doi

Age: 34

Height: 175 cm

Weight: Unknown (it's not polite to know a gentleman's weight!)

Origin: Sendai, Japan

Dance type: Jazz

Likes: cats, dancing, glitter, nail polish, high heels

Dislikes: pants, sports, being late, dogs

-

"It is time..."

I opened my eyes and sat up. "Are you ready?" Z asked me.

"I guess," was my answer. We proceeded out into the hallway and went back to where people were bustling about. It was jam-packed this time, with various people wearing costumes and outfits. Capoeira spotted us and rushed towards us.

"They have really good pudding in the snack room," Lala began.

"You guys should've come with us," Kiki added.

"No, I wasn't very hungry," I answered.

"Neither was I," Z said.

"Come on now, people! Put your banners on!" Michael Doi had located us. Z and I noticed that everyone was wearing their red banners from the Prop Room. We slipped ours on.

"Fabulous! Now come on, step up here. This is your line up for the intro. When you hear your name called, go up there and strut your stuff!" Michael advised as we went onstage.

A couple of the dancers were familiar to me. I saw "HIRO-KUN, DISCO" and "SHORTY, JUNGLE HIP-HOP" standing near the front of the line. Shorty was talking to her mouse and Hiro was making some last minute hair checks. "KITTY-N, JAZZ" and "STRIKE, GANGSTA RAP" were filed in next to them, Kitty-N straightening her costume and Strike strapping on his sunglasses. At the head of the line were "HEAT, BREAKDANCE," "COMET, ROLLARBLADE," and "TSUTOMU, HOUSE." Heat was standing calmly, and Comet was patiently addressing Tsutomu about some matter.

The stage consisted of four raised platforms, three for the dancers and one for the announcer. Capoeira, Z, and I stood on the third platform. Everyone around me was making quick adjustments and little prayers. They were nervous too. But none of them was as nervous as I.

Hands shaking, I checked my watch. 7:59...

Michael and another man stepped on stage. The man wore a red suit with blue sequins. "Well Jamie, you're on in one minute," Michael told him.

"Who's that?" I asked Z.

"That is James Suneoka," Z answered. "He is hosting the Bust-A-Groove competition this year. He really stinks when it comes to stuff like this. I wonder how he got chosen."

Michael ran to the sidelines. "Okay, we're on in five...four…three...two...action!"

The curtain opened. I thought I would faint.

There were hundreds of thousands of people in the Stadium. Men, women, children, people of all kinds and ages packed into every seat. As soon as the curtain opened, they burst into deafening cheer and applause. I looked across the sea of faces and wondered if anyone had noticed a strange panda-like freak standing on stage.

Television cameras were mounted on railings and stairs. There were cameras wherever they could be accommodated. I reminded myself of what the reporter had been saying: ".....broadcast to over one hundred countries around the world..."

Pander, you had better not mess up.

A split second after the curtain opened, a booming voice greeted the audience. "Yo! Welcome to the Bust-A-Groove 2 Dance Competition, live from Tokyo, Japan! Get ready for 10 days of nonstop action! I'm DJ Mix Deadly, coming at ya with all the dance styles you can imagine: breakdance, disco, jazz, even capoeira! So come on, get ready to BRING DOWN THE HOUSE!!"

The crowd erupted. The cheers were so loud that I covered my ears to drown them out.

Another voice addressed the audience. "I'm DJ Dangerous, and Mix Deadly and I will be bringin' you awesome music throughout the whole show. But enough wit my talk, let's bring on the dancers! Here's our host, James Suneoka!"

As soon as James stepped up to the front of the stage, the applause stopped dead. He smiled and waved. "Hey everyone!" he greeted. "Hello everybody, I'm your host, James Suneoka! I know all of you out there want to get this thing started, but first I'm gonna tell you a joke." James smoothed back his hair and grinned. "Why did my grandma put rollar skates on her rocking chair?" He paused, then finished, "Because she wanted to rock and roll! Ha ha! Wasn't that great, folks?"

There was complete silence in the Stadium. "See what I mean?" Robo-Z whispered.

I could hear Michael frantically whispering from backstage. "Keep going, keep going! Do the intro!"

James regained his composure. "But enough of my talk, let's get this thing going! First of all, we've got to introduce these awesome cats!"

Fast-paced music started playing. The first row of dancers strutted up to the front of the stage. As James said their introductions, each of them stepped up, did a few moves, and went to the back of the line.

"You all remember this breakin' Fireboy! His moves are so hot that he'll set you on fire! Heat!"

"This skater gal's new, and her blades are so smooth they'll run you over! Servin' up anything you desire, Comet!"

"Our youngest competitor, this little schoolboy isn't what he seems to be. He's flyin' high, Tsutomu!"

"She's back, the cute little kitten with sharp claws! She's gonna make you wanna purr, Kitty-N!"

"This bad boy is here again. He made a jailbreak, skipped town, and will gun down all competition! Strike!"

"Well, ladies, our playboy is back in town! He bustin' moves on the disco dance floor to make your heart miss a beat! Hiro-kun!"

"Isn't this a surprise? She's sugar and spice and everything nice, but watch out--she's all grown up now! Shorty!"

I watched as all of them confidently strode up and showed their stuff. None of them seemed nervous at all. Not even Tsutomu, who had been hanging on to Comet just an hour earlier.

There were thirty competitors in all, ten in each row. After the first seven, I didn't recognize any of the others. Although a few looked very interesting. Like the zombie, or the dinosaur. I was surprised to learn that Shorty's mouse, Columbo, would be dancing with her and also competing by himself.

Finally the third row stepped down. I could feel all the eyes in the audience looking at me. I could almost hear their comments: "What is that? What kind of costume is he wearing? He looks hideous!"

I started to feel sick again. But there was no time, I would be on in a few seconds! You've been waiting for this moment, Pander! Waiting for it and dreading it.

"Here they are, the two alien beings whose dancing will blow you into the stars and out of this world! Capoeira!"

As Capoeira did their little act, Z gave me a quick squeeze on my hand.

"He's mean, he's tough, he's ready to challenge anyone who gets in his way. Back again, and gold-plated no less, Robo-Z GOLD!"

Robo-Z went up and did his dancing act. He gave me a wink through his visor as he passed me.

James was about to start my intro when he took a good look at me. "W-Whoa," he muttered into his microphone. Great. Even the host thinks I'm a freak.

There was silence while everyone stared at me. Through the corner of my eye I saw Capoeira, Z, and the other dancers looking sympathetically at me. Even Strike.

I felt like dying. I wanted to get away from that place, that time, that universe. I wanted to be by myself, all by myself, where no one could ever see me again.

But...no. That wasn't going to happen. It wasn't going to be that way. This is your time in the spotlight, my inner self whispered. Make the best of it.

In that moment my fear disappeared.

The silence lasted a split-second, but seemed to go on for eternity. I put my hand on my hip. "Well?" I asked, looking questioningly at James.

James blushed and looked at the TelePrompTer. "This new guy's got a different attitude, a different way of doing things. Demonstrating a style never before seen in Bust-A-Groove, Pander!"

I snapped my fingers, and the fan appeared in my hands. I waved it gracefully, then stomped one foot, then the other, on the ground. I threw the fan in the air, whirled around quickly, and caught it again.

The crowd cheered. The faces were not so threatening anymore. It was awesome!

I went to the back of the line, where Capoeira and Z patted me on the back. "Nice going!" Capoeira told me. Z just smiled.

I was next-to-last person to be introduced. We all got a shock when Michael stepped up. He was the last person everyone expected to enter. I saw Kitty-N smile and blush when she looked at him. Hmm.

The intros were over. The competitors stood back in their rows. James addressed the crowd.

"Aren't they all great? But the fun is just beginning! Tonight, we're gonna have fifteen matches right here on this stage. That's right, fifteen! Stay tuned folks, the BAG Competition live from Tokyo will be back after a few words from our sponsors."

James stopped talking. The curtains fell around the stage. Michael stepped out of the line.

"Everyone," he said, addressing the competitors, "Please head over to the bulletin board backstage to see who you're going against."

We all filed to the message board on the right of the stage. Everyone was pushing and shoving to see who their match was. I hung back to wait until everyone was done.

Capoeira emerged. "We're up for Match #1, against Comet!"

Robo-Z elbowed his way through the crowd. "I'm Match #8, Kitty-N," he grumbled. "Why don't you go see, Pander."

I nodded. By this time all the people had dispersed. I took a look at the paper.

MATCH #15: PANDER VS. KELLY

"Kelly?" I asked out loud.

"Uh huh," a deep female voice replied. A woman had walked up next to me. She wore a blue police officer's outfit complete with a badge and a hat. She wore tight black shorts and carried a police stick. Her long strawberry blonde hair tumbled to her waist.

"Pleased to meet you. I'm Kelly. Looks like I'll be going against you tonight."

To be continued...

Author's notes: I wrote this in a case of severe writer's block, so it may not seem as good as my last two chapters. But don't worry, the next chapter will be really good! I promise!

Here are a few things you might be wondering about: Yes, Heat is from Canada. I made it that way so the BAG competitors would have diverse backgrounds. Besides, he deserves to be from a country that all too often gets a bad rap. O Canada!

I don't know why I made Tsutomu Comet's cousin. I just wanted to introduce him in a way that would still make him seem like a little kid.

And Michael Doi is the guy who schedules who's going against who. I wanted him to be in the story, so I added him in.

Lastly, my version of the Bust-A-Groove Competition seems a little like the Miss America Pageant, doesn't it? I didn't want it to turn out that way, but it did...

In the next chapter, Pander vs. Kelly and things start getting freaky...


	4. Heart2Heart

Disclaimer: All Bust-A-Groove elements belong to Enix. I own nothing.  
Note: The "Moonlight Party" lyrics are courtesy of Enigmaopoeia and her awesome website, BAM Global. Thanks a bunch! 

Pander Forever  
Chapter 4: Heart-2-Heart  
by the ArchFaith (formerly known as the ArchPrincess of Saturn)

The woman known as Kelly playfully tossed her blonde hair. "So you're my opponent, huh?"

"Yeah. I'm Pander," I responded shyly.

She eyed me. She must've recognized me as the guy that everyone stared at. "I'm looking forward to dancing with you," she told me.

"Yes, me too," I replied, not knowing what else to say.

She flashed a smile and walked away, swinging her hips. She was a good distance away, but I heard her mutter under her breath, "He's gonna a piece of cake."

I walked back to Robo-Z and Capoeira stood. "So you've got Kelly," Capoeira observed. "She sure looks different than the last time I saw her."

"Yes, remember that baby costume?" Robo-Z added. He turned to me. "Kelly is a tough opponent. She came in fourth place last year. She will not be easy to beat. Be careful."

"I will," I replied. Deep in my mind I was thinking. Kelly looked like she had lots of experience. She was in the competition last year; she knew how to rack up points and perform perfect solos. This was my first time in the competition; would I be able to defeat her?

"Capoeira!" a voice called. It was Michael again, calling from across the hall. "Caps darling, you're in the first match against Comet. Get ready and be onstage in...oh, two minutes."

"Right!" Capoeira shouted back.

"Do you think Comet will be easy to beat?" I asked.

"I think so," Kiki answered. "She's new. She doesn't have much experience."

"But if she's as good as his sister Frida, we're gonna have a problem," Lala countered. "C'mon, Kiki, let's go."

By now the rest of the dancers had dispersed to wait for their matches. The stage's backdrop was being changed from a neon pattern to what appeared to be a print of a night sky. Props were being pushed in. One prop, lowered from the ceiling, was a gigantic billboard with Comet on it. Next to her image was a list of various foods. Another prop, raised from under the stage, looked like a small fast-food stand that read "Sushi Planet". A small dog sat behind the counter, wearing an apron.

As we watched from the wings of the stage, Comet herself came on, smiling coolly. Bending down to examine her rollarblades, she noticed us standing to the side. "Hey Capoeira," she greeted. "Looks like we're enemies now."

"Don't think I'll go easy on you because you're a beginner," Capoeira remarked.

"I wasn't expecting that. You," she said, pointing a star-shaped wand at them, "are the ones who should be careful. Comets can blow UFOs outta orbit anyday."

"Are you ready?" Michael asked, coming onstage. "Okay then. Commie, stand here. And Caps, stand here. Jamie is going to explain the rules, then we'll begin the match. Shine darlings!" he yelled, running back into the wings.

"Say, Mike?" someone asked. Heat and Tsutomu emerged from the hallway and stepped up into the wings. "Can we watch Comet from here?"

"Sure," Michael replied. Noticing Z and I, he added, "You guys can watch too."

"Thanks," Z answered, but Michael was already dashing down the hall and up the stairs.

Tsutomu fiddled around with something on his wrist. Looking closer, I realized it was a tiny TV, attached to a strap and worn like a watch. Tsutomu flipped it on. "Instead of listening to James, we can watch him too," he said. Everyone leaned down to get a better look.

The BAG Stadium appeared on the screen, along with thousands of people sitting in the seats. James was already standing in front of the closed curtain. The commercials must already be over. We flipped on just in time to hear:

"-we begin, let me clarify the rules of the competition. Number one, the dancers must follow a set of four beats, no more, no less. Number two, not more than two dancers may compete at the same time. Number three, the dancer with the most number of points by the end of the song is the winner and will perform a Fever Time. The loser will be disqualified from the competition.

"Now that the rules are clear, let's get started!" James yelled.

A voice boomed through the speakers: DJ Dangerous. "Our first match for tonight will be: Comet vs. Capoeira! It's rollarblade vs. capoeira in the match to kick things off! Let's go!"  
-  
Kelly  
Real name: Kelly O'Connor  
Age: 24  
Height: 168 cm  
Weight: 49 km  
Origin: New York, New York, USA  
Dance type: Sexy hip-hop  
Likes: baby bottles, police cars, lollipops, raves, shrimp  
Dislikes: deskwork, onions, burping, answering to the boss  
-  
"Match 14 is over! Strike is the winner!"

The night had progressed smoothly. Capoeira managed to beat Comet by less than 1,000 points, which resulted in a double fever time. Comet was a good sport about it, but underneath I could tell she was furious. Backstage, I saw Heat pat her on the back, and Tsutomu gave her a small hug.

As for Robo-Z, he had no trouble beating Kitty-N. Kitty's dance moves apparently hadn't gotten any better since the last competition. Her clunky mechanical suit didn't fit her style, and she kept on stumbling. Z beat her by 5,000 points.

Kitty was devastated. She ran backstage to Strike, who comforted her and held her until it was time for his match. Match 14. The one that just ended.

It was time for me to go on.

I took a deep breath, then exhaled. Capoeira and Z stood silently beside me, knowing they had used up their words of encouragement for the remainder of the night.

I could see the backdrop being changed to that of a busy street intersection. One of the props was a pile-up of cars. Another was a streetlight.

"Are you ready?"

I jumped. Kelly was standing behind, twirling her hair with her fingers. "Sure," I answered. "I'm ready."

She let out a husky laugh. "Yeah," she replied. She whisked onstage. Frowning, I followed her and took my place on the floor.

I could hear James announcing our match: "And now folks, the final match of tonight, Match 15: Pander vs. Kelly!"

The red curtains split. The sea of faces was once again in my view. But I was no longer afraid. I just really wanted to win. If I lost this first match, all my hard work would come to nothing. NOTHING!

Uh uh.

"Alright now! Dis last match needs somethin' a little slower," DJ Mix Deadly yelled. "Da song is Kelly's theme, Moonlight Party!"

I heard a slow-paced melody start to play. Soon the signal came to start. I slowly swayed back and forth to the beat:

_Gathering the memories from the missing recollections  
Take my hand and hold on tight, and we'll be as one  
The everlasting aching pain that been clinging all 'bout you  
Cast to the side, and just one now! And look up to the sky!  
Moonlight party! Dance until the end!  
Moonlight party! Under the shiny moon!  
Moonlight party! Till we fall asleep.  
Moonlight party! Night party! C'mon clap your hands!  
_  
It was slower than what I was used to. But I found the melody easy to keep and didn't miss a beat. It was actually kind of soothing.

Kelly had already missed two beats. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed her glaring at me. "You're better than I thought," she said haughtily.

"I'm full of surprises," I returned, gracefully scoring a Freeze.

"Oh really?" she replied. She whipped out a mini microphone that had been concealed in her pocket.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed loudly into it. But I was too quick. I dodged the attack, much to her dismay.

Everyone else in the audience had to cover their ears from the noise. "Oh goodness, that was really loud!" I heard James saying from backstage.

"But look! Pander dodged it!" Capoeira cried.

"He is doing well," Z's neutral voice encouraged.

I smiled. The song was going into its final stages. I tried to steal a look at the score meter located to the right of the stage, but I couldn't. I had to concentrate on my dancing.

_Moonlight Party! Let's just all get high!  
Moonlight Party! Right up into the sky!  
Moonlight Party! Until we are through!  
Moonlight Party! Night Party! C'mon, clap your hands!  
Moonlight Party!  
_  
It was over. Thank goodness.

I gave a breath of relief. And of anxiousness. Next to me, Kelly was dusting off her shorts. She appeared a bit frustrated. She looked up and caught me staring at her. She gave me a dirty look and tossed her hair.

I glanced at the scoreboard. PANDER-25,000. And KELLY-

"And our winner is...Pander!" James boomed, coming out on stage. "Congratulations! You did an excellent job! That fan throwing move was the bomb!"

I blushed and smiled. "Thanks," I said softly, ignoring his use of outdated words.

"You were great too, Kelly," James added, looking at the blonde. "You got 23,500 points. That's pretty groovy!"

Kelly's frown slowly turned upside down. "Yeah, I guess," she admitted, shuffling her feet. "I lost to somebody who is pretty unique." Was that a compliment or an insult? I wasn't sure.

Kelly turned on her heels, swinging her police stick in front of her. She strutted off the stage, leaving James and I alone.

"Well folks, our battles are over!" James shouted into the mic. "Weren't they all fantastic? Well, let's bring out our remaining competitors!" From the right of the stage, the winners of the matches emerged to stand next to James and I. They were Heat, Strike, Tsutomu, Shorty, Hiro, Columbo, Michael, Robo-Z, Capoeira, five others whom I did not know, and I. Fifteen of us.

"There you go! Fifteen of the best dancers in the world! They've beaten out their first opponents, proving themselves up to the challenge! But," James whispered ominously, "can they beat out their next matches? We'll have to wait and see! That's all for tonight, folks! Keep watching tomorrow for new matches broadcast from the competitor's stages! I'm James Suneoka for the BAG Competition! Good night!"  
With that, the curtain closed. I sighed and looked around. Everyone looked tired and fatigued. I went over to Z and Capoeira. "I won," I announced happily.

"Good job Pander," Z said, patting me on the back.

"Yeah! You burned up the dance floor!" Capoeira added.

I grinned for about the thousandth time that night. "I'm pretty tired. Can we go back to the hotel yet?"

"Not yet," Z answered. "You see-"

"Everyone!" Michael's high pitched voice rung out. "Be sure to go over the bulletin board before you leave! Your new matches for tomorrow are posted!"

"-we have to see who our next opponents are," Z finished.

I trudged over to the board. A new paper was posted. With seven rows. I located my name:

PANDER VS. BI-O  
3:30 p.m.  
S.S. Blackbeard, Tokyo Bay

"Bi-O," I said, testing the name. I looked around at the five people I hadn't known. One of them was my next opponent. Which one was it?

Capoeira had moved up to the board. "We're versing Sushi Boy at 11:00 a.m. at the Sushi Planet," they read.

"Who's Sushi Boy?" I asked.

"I dunno. I think he's Comet's friend," Kiki answered.

"He is." We turned to see Comet behind us. Heat's arm was looped in hers. Tsutomu held her other hand. Standing directly in front of Tsutomu was what appeared to be a crudely built mechanical doll. It was small and round, with a tiny rod glowing built into the top of his head. Like Comet he wore rollarblades, and he grinned an evil grin.

"Howdy," he greeted in a high voice. "I'm Sushi Boy."

"He's my good friend. In fact, he's Sushi Plant's mascot," Comet explained. "Tomorrow, Caps, he's gonna avenge my defeat by beating you!"

"Yeah right," Lala replied, yawning.

Z brushed up next to me. "Well, are not I the lucky one?" he asked sarcastically after looking at the list.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Every year, they have fifteen competitors after the first round. Fifteen is an odd number, so the judges decide on one competitor that scored the most highly on their match. This year it was I. So instead of giving me only one opponent, they have given me the two opponents who scored lowest in their matches and still managed to win."

"Sounds confusing," I replied, trying to make sense of what Z had just said.

"It is," Z answered. "I'm going against McLoad and Hustle Kong at 5:00 at the Disco Fashion."

"McLoad and Hustle Kong?" I asked. I looked around, but the competitors had already left. Except for-

"Hustle Kong is the Disco Fashion's mascot," Hiro explained. "He's one of the best! Well...maybe he did score kinda low, but he's still really good. I'll be there to see the match, so see you, Z. Ciao!" He turned and walked down the hall.

"I know you'll do well against two people," I told Z. "But I wonder what this Bi-O's like..."

"Bi-O," Capoeira repeated slowly. "Isn't he-"

"You're still here?" Michael interrupted. "Everyone else is already gone."

I looked around. I spied a janitor sweeping the stage floor. Even the sounds of the audience departing from the Stadium were gone. "We were just leaving," Z told him.

Michael smiled. "Well be sure to get rested darlings! This is just the beginning! See you later!" he called, ushering us down the hall and towards a door marked EXIT.

We walked out the door and into what appeared to be an empty parking lot. One lone pink cadillac raced out of the lot, going at a reckless speed.

I checked my watch.Eleven o'clock. "Time to go," I muttered.

"I agree," Z responded. "Let us go."

The walk back to the hotel was short, but seemed a long time to me. My feet shuffled along, but soon grew too heavy for me to pick them up again. The nervousness, coupled with the dancing, had made me so tired...

"Z," I murmered, my knees buckling.

"Pander?" I heard Z ask.

I passed out. I don't believe it! How could I have done something so stupid? Well, it was my first time dancing in the BAG Competition. So maybe it was alright.

The next thing I was aware of was Z pulling the covers over me. He must've carried me back to the hotel and up to my room. I opened my eyes half-way. He was kneeling next to my bed. I slowly sat up and reached for him. He gave me a long embrace. "Rest now," he whispered into my ear. "You have a long day ahead of you."

"Yeah," I muttered back. I leaned back on my pillow. The covers were pulled close against me and I felt comfortable. Z rose and quietly walked to the door.

I felt my eyes closing, but forced them to stay open. "Z...one more thing."

He turned.

"You did a really good job today," I whispered, my eyes shutting.

Before drifting into sleep, I heard him whisper back, "You did even better than I, my love."

-  
Sushi Boy  
Age: 12  
Height: 42 cm  
Weight: 30 kg  
Origin: San Francisco, California, USA  
Dance type: Rollarblade  
Likes: sushi, bubble gum, reading comics, billboards, cherry soda  
Dislikes: nosy people, ceramics, hamburgers, nerdy people  
-  
James Suneoka  
Age: 32  
Height: 174 cm  
Weight: 50 kg  
Origin: Osaka, Japan  
Dance type: none  
Likes: sequins, TV, microphones, the color red, his corny jokes  
Dislikes: sports, being late, stage hogs, good jokes  
-  
I had breakfast in bed the next morning. Z decided to join me, and we ate together. "So what do you think of Bust-A-Groove so far?" he asked me as he buttered a piece of toast.

"It seems exciting. But challenging," I replied, drinking a glass of orange juice.

"Ha! You should have seen yourself yesterday! You were a wreck! I was afraid you were going to fall apart!" Z laughed.

"Aw c'mon! I wasn't that nervous," I denied, giggling.

"Yeah right," he replied, biting into a piece of bacon. "Are you ready for today?"

"I suppose," I answered. "But I don't know who my next challenger is. Bi-O."

"Bi-O? I have heard about him. I was talking to Michael while you were dancing against Kelly. He told me that Bi-O is the father of one of last year's competitors. He is the oldest opponent in the contest this year. And he has a strange appearance."

"Oldest? Then he should be a piece of cake."

"Do not take him too lightly, Pander. He is probably very good."

There was a knock on the door. "Who is it?" I asked.

"It's us," Capoeira's shrill voices called. "We just wanna tell you that we're leaving now."

"Is iteleven o'clock already?" I asked, glancing at the clock. It was. "Hold on! We will come with you." I began to rise from the bed, but Z pulled me back down.

"Oh no, it's alright," Kiki said.

"We like to do our matches alone," Lala added.

"See you later!" they said together. I could hear their footsteps going down the hall across the padded carpet. Then they faded away.

"Capoeira is more aloof when it comes to battling," Z explained.

We stayed quiet for a few more minutes. Our breakfast was finished, and we had nothing to say or do. Finally I broke the silence.

"Z."

"Yeah?"

"Well, Kiki and Lala are gone, and there are no distractions."

"What do you mean?"

"You know..."

Z looked into my eyes. Through his visor I could tell he was calculating something. I wondered how long it would be before he figured out what I was trying to say.

"Let us think about that after the competition," was what he finally told me.

"...You're right," I agreed reluctantly, sighing.

There was silence until I picked up the remote. "Wanna watch TV?"

"Sure. What is on?"

I flipped on the TV and began channel surfing. There was absolutely nothing to watch. I decided to stop at a channel called the N-Network.

"Oh, Litterbox Warriors 5," Z told me as he gazed at the screen. "It is Kitty's show."

I stared at the screen. Kitty-N was wearing her pink mech suit, beating up a couple of bad guys in ski masks.

"This must be taped live," Robo-Z commented as he watched the scene.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Well, she still looks a little angry about being beaten last night."  
-  
3:30 p.m. exactly.

I gazed up at the old-fashioned ship stationed at Iriyuki Pier, in Tokyo Bay. It was made of wood, had a mast and several tiers, and a huge pirate flag tied to the mast. It looked like something out of an old horror movie.

Painted to the planks near the bottom were the faded words, S.S. BLACKBEARD.

"This must be the place." I turned to speak to Z, who had accompanied me. We had taken a taxi to the pier and arrived only to find no one there. Earlier we had received a call from Capoeira. They had won their match against Sushi Boy, much to Comet's dismay. They decided to do some antique shopping after the match, but wished Z and I good luck.

"So? Where's Bi-O?" I asked, looking around. No one appeared to be on the ship at all.

"Oh, I'm sure he's around," a familiar voice said behind us. We turned to see James, Michael, and a couple of people with cameras standing behind them. The whole entourage appeared to have arrived by way of a van which was parked next the one of the warehouses.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Did you forget?" James answered, coming towards me. "Every match needs to be hosted by me. Without me, the match can't start."

"Plus, we also need to show it on TV!" Michael squealed, motioning to the cameras. "Jamie, lemme borrow your mic," he requested, taking the microphone into his hands.

"So Pander, how do think you've done so far?" he asked, coming up to me. The camera people moved in closer to get a shot of me.

"I think I've done especially well, considering my so-called strangeness," I answered cleverly.

"Do you think you'll do well against Bi-O?"

Feigning modesty, I replied, "I really can't say for certain. I'm sure Bi-O is a very good dancer, but I think I'm going to-"

"To what?" a loud, raspy voice asked.

I stopped short and looked up onto the ship. A strange being had appeared on the bridge. He had crawly, green skin, and a few black hairs hanging on his head. He wore a faded blue sea captain's uniform, and one leg was cut to expose the bone underneath. His eyes were bloodshot and bulged with veins. His most noticeable feature was the axe that stuck out of his head. Part his skull was chopped open to reveal thick red blood. He looked like a zombie. He_was _a zombie.

It was a horrifying sight.

"Are you Bi-O?" I asked.

"Yes," he replied, looking down at me. "And you must be Pander."

"That's right."

"Bi-O! Any comments before the match begins? How do you feel about being the oldest competitor in this year's competition? What do you have to say about your son's attempt to murder you?" Michael questioned, the cameras adjusting their lenses.

"Well, I-"

"D-Doctor!" Z asked, surprised. He had been silent, but now was staring straight up at Bi-O.

"Dr. Fitchenstein, is that you?"

TBC

Notes: That was pretty quick. For some reason, I think this chapter is better than Chapter 3. Please make sure to review, so I'll be a little more encouraged! The next chapter will be up as soon as I can get it written!

To all Kelly fans: I hope I didn't mess up Kelly's personality. I didn't try to make her appear haughty or a sore loser, but I tried to think of how she'd really act if she versed Pander. Which is that of a confident woman who'd be disappointed if she lost.

In case you're wondering, the title of this chapter, Heart-2-Heart, refers to Pander and Z's little talk at breakfast. I couldn't come up with a better title, so...

XOXO, Archie.

In the next chapter, Pander vs. Bi-O and Robo-Z starts remembering...


	5. Familiar Face and Obstacle2x

Disclaimer: All Bust-A-Groove elements belong to Enix. I own nothing.  
James Suneoka's joke is from 101 Vacation Jokes by Jovial Bob Stine. 

Pander Forever  
Chapter 5: Familiar Face and Obstacle2x  
by ArchFaith (formerly known as the ArchPrincess of Saturn)

My eyes darted from Z to Bi-O. They were staring at each other, both appearing surprised. Did they know each other? Z had called Bi-O Dr. Fitch.

I vaguely remembered having heard something about a guy named Dr. Fitch, or something like that. Oh yes...I was trying to figure out my dance style...or something like that. Z threw the fan at me...and mentioned something about a Dr. Fitchenstein...?

"Robo-Z, type 7000? Is that you?" Bi-O questioned, leaning over the railing.

I could feel Z smile. "It is good to see you again, Doctor."

"Amazing! Are you getting this on film? A Bust-A-Groove reunion between creator and creation!" James boomed while the cameras adjusted their lenses.

Bi-O's face lit up. "Come up here!" he requested. Z complied. Although instead of walking up the rickety wooden ramp, he flared his red steel wings and floated up the deck where Bi-O stood.

I saw Bi-O give Z a slight embrace. "Z, it's been such a long time." He eyed Z from head to toe. "Someone told me that they had seen you in the first Bust-A-Groove, but I didn't believe it."

"No, it was true. I have been dancing all this time," Z answered.

"I see. And your style is techno punk, isn't it?"

"Yes, and yours is zombie, correct?"

Bi-O grinned. "Correct. I may be old, but I can still 'bust it'." He chuckled. "So, Z, did you keep that fan I gave you?"

"Well, I thought I might give to someone who would put it to better use," Z replied, gesturing to me. I had idiotically been standing next to James, listening to the conversation and clutching the fan in my right hand.

"My best friend, Pander."

Bi-O nodded. "I see. So your best friend and my opponent dances the same style you refused to." He laughed. "How ironic."

"Um, I hate to interrupt, darlings, but it's already 3:40," Michael said, indicating his pink and yellow wristwatch. "The match was supposed to have started ten minutes ago. Can we have the match, and then you two can talk?"

"Oh, of course," Bi-O responded. Leaning over the side of the ship, he yelled, "Come on up!"

I crossed the cement floor and proceeded up the ramp, which wobbled as I stepped on it. I was followed by the camera crew, who toted speakers and head microphones. Climbing onto deck, I noticed it was very plain. There was simply a door which must have lead to a lower cabin, and a few barrels that were propped against the walls.

As soon as the crew boarded, Bi-O took out a control panel. He pressed a few buttons on it. Looking up, I noticed that the ramp had disappeared. From off the side hung a heavy anchor, which hadn't been there before. The ship suddenly lurched foward, sending me reeling against the cabin door. We were sailing!

"We're going out into the Bay," Bi-O called, adressing all of us. "I think that would be more suitable than just being parked at the Pier.  
So, he had imagination.

By the time the equipment had been set up, the ship was in the middle of the Bay. It was a clear, blue sky, and the waves lapped lazily around the ship. Perfect setting for an intense battle.

"Alright people! Get ready!" Michael commanded. I took my cue and stood to the left side of the ship. Bi-O shuffled to the right. Z retreated to stand behind a camera guy. Michael quickly strapped the head mic onto James and he ran out to stand in between my opponent and I. Michael did the countdown."We're on in five, four, three, two, one!"

"Good afternoon folks! It's me, James Suneoka, coming at ya live from aboard the S.S. Blackbeard in Tokyo Bay. It's a beautiful day for a dance battle, isn't it? Well, we're a little late, so I won't be able to tell my joke. I know you're all disappointed, but that's life! Anyways, let's get this thing going: Second round, match #4, to the theme of Zombie Hopper, Pander vs. Bi-O!"

With that, James leaped out of the way. The intro strains to Bi-O's theme could be heard. I braced myself and began.

The tune was much faster than Kelly's slow melody. It had no lyrics, but instead sounded like a mix of hip-hop and heavy metal, with electric guitars and drums. It had a definite beat to it, but I managed to keep up, having practiced with Enka 1 all that time.

I did miss more than I expected to, but quickly made up for it by performing a Freeze. I stole a glance at Z. He was staring neutrally at both of us. I wonder who he wanted to win...I, his best friend, or Bi-O, his creator? There was no doubt in my mind whom he was rooting for...

Careful, Pander, don't get a big head about this. _Don't worry, I won't.  
_  
In the middle of the song, I suddenly felt the floorboards begin to crack. Alarmed, I almost stopped. "Keep dancing!" Michael encouraged. I nodded and danced on.

The pounding on the boards must've been too much, because the next thing I knew, I had fallen through the floor and was standing in a room below deck. The room's walls glowed a neon red. In the back, there stood a giant cauldron with a skull on it. Barrels and crates were strewn about, and in one corner of the room, there was a big pile of treasure. Where did he get all this stuff?

I quickly stopped thinking about the contents of the room and started concentrating on my dancing. I had already missed two beats, and would lose if I didn't do something...

Let's see, if I time this right...

"Ya!" Automatically, my hands raced to above my head and my knees bent. My attack.

I had kept it a secret from everyone else, even Z. I had started practing it aboard Capoeira's ship, and had perfected it just the night before.

A thousand black-and-white hands appeared and proceeded to slap Bi-O. He tried to dodge but missed, sending him to the ground with a moan. "Good one!" Michael yelled at me. I looked up momentarily and saw the the camera people had moved up and were pointing their lenses towards the hole I had fallen into. Michael, James, and Z were viewing me from above, kneeling down.

While Bi-O was down, I managed to perform a Freeze. As soon as I made my finishing move, Bi-O groaned and slowly rose. He resumed dancing, grumbling under his breath.

But by then, the song was over. Had I won?

I scratched my head while the scores were calculated. Michael had brought along what seemed to be a large calculator. It was a mobile scoring machine, used in matches like this. I waited nervously while Bi-O rubbed his leg.

They fiddled around with the machine, touching buttons and dials, until Michael nodded and James stood up. Did I win? Huh?

James turned to the cameras. "It was a close one, and both compeitors were excellent. But the score is...with 33,510 points...advancing to the next round of Bust-A-Groove...the winner, Pander!"

"Yeah!" I yelled ecstatically, almost jumping into the air. I had done it again! Maybe I really was destined to go far in BAG. Or maybe not...

Remembering my manners, I turned to shake Bi-O's hand. "Great dancing, sir. You did really well. I thought I had lost."

Bi-O smiled, though I could tell he was disappointed. "But your dancing was superb! I've never seen someone handle a fan so gracefully."

"I think you both did well," Z's calm voice filtered. I suddenly noticed he was standing next to me, his wings flared. He must've hovered down while I wasn't looking.

"You can learn a lot from your friend, Z," Bi-O advised. "He seems like a sensible young man."

"Um, a sensible young panda," I corrected, still aware of my heritage.

Neither Bi-O nor Z heard me. "Yes. I intend to," Z answered.

While we stood in the room below deck, James finished his monologue. "See you at 5:00 sharp at the Disco Fashion for Match #5, the triple header! Robo-Z vs. Hustle Kong and McLoad!" The cameras stopped rolling. James adjusted his tie.

"Say, Bi-O?" he asked, peering down at us. "Can you take us back to the pier now? We need to get going."

"Sure." Bi-O whipped out his control panel and entered a code. The ship raised anchor and started sailing back towards land. I remained in the bottom with Bi-O and Z, chatting about the competition and how good with a fan I was. Soon, the ship reached the pier and the ramp lowered. The camera crew picked up their supplies and hustled down onto the cement.

"See you later, darlings!" Michael yelled, blowing us a kiss. "Come along, Jamie."

James was practically pulled down the ramp by an exhilarated Michael. "Be sure to be at the Disco Fashion by five!" he called to Robo-Z.

"I will," Z replied neutrally. I, having nothing to talk about with Bi-O, and seeing that he and Z were engaged in a conversation, decided to excuse myself.

"I think I'll go back to the hotel," I said.

"Alright," Z told me. "Oh, and Pander, maybe it is best if you do not come to the match with me."

"You like going alone?"

"Yes. Some prefer with friends, others prefer without. I prefer without."

"Okay then. See ya!" I called. "Oh, and nice to meet you, Bi-O."

"Yes, nice to meet you as well, Pander."

As I turned to leave, I suddenly remembered something. I spun around. "You guys?"

Both men looked at me. "Could someone help me outta this hole?"

-  
Bi-O  
Real name: Johannes Fitchenstein  
Age: 47  
Height: 178 cm  
Weight: 65 km  
Origin: Sydney, Australia  
Dance type: zombie  
Likes: cheese, elevators, laboratories, electronics, Japanese fans  
Dislikes: stringrays, watermelons, axes, remembering that "awful incident"  
-

"And that's what happened? Wow!" Kiki exclaimed.

"Looks like we all made it into the finals!" Lala added.

"Yeah," I said softly.

I was sitting in Capoeira's room as we awaited the results. I had received a call from Z earlier, telling me he had won his match. He told me there were still some things he wanted to talk about with Bi-O, and would be a little late. I had understood.

Capoeira and I sat on the twin beds, watching the nightly rerun of Litterbox Warriors 5. "Isn't there anything else on?" I asked.

"We don't wanna watch this, it's just that the Bust-A-Groove results are gonna be shown after the show," Kiki explained.

"But I thought it was already broadcast," I stated, a bit confused.

"It was, earlier. But at the end of the day they do a recap and tell the competitors who their next opponent is," Lala told me.

As if by cue, the LW5 credits began rolling. As soon as they ended, James's face appeared on screen. He appeared to be standing in front of a wall that read, in green graffiti, BuSt-A-gRoOvE.

"Hey again, all you happenin' cats! It's me, James Suneoka! Lemme tell you a joke: Why did the elephant have a lousy vacation?" He paused, then answered, "Because the airline lost his trunk! HAhaHAhaHAha!" he laughed, probably expecting the audience at home to be laughing as well. He stopped and wiped his eyes with a pink handkerchief that had the initials "MD" monogrammed on it. "Anyways, I'm here to recap all the matches that happened today."

As he said the names of the matches, a few images of it flashed onscreen.

"Match #1, Heat vs. Strike.  
Match #2, Tsutomu vs. Columbo  
Match #3, Capoeira vs. Sushi Boy  
Match #4, Pander vs. Bi-O  
Match #5, Robo-Z vs. McLoad and Hustle Kong  
Match #6, Hiro-kun vs. Michael Doi  
and Match #7, Shorty vs. Chi-Chi and Sally!"

"Hey Lala, don't we know Chi-Chi and Sally?" Kiki asked.

"Yeah, I think so," Lala answered. "They're from our planet. Didn't they arrive earlier than us?"

"And now, here are our semi-finalists!" James shouted ecstatically. As he called their name, their faces appeared onscreen:

"Strike, Tsutomu, Capoeira, Pander, Robo-Z, Hiro-kun, and Shorty! There you have it, folks! Our semi-finalists! And lastly, here are the matches and times for tomorrow."

They ran through the list quickly, along with the dates and times. Z's was the first: "Match #1, Robo-Z vs. Tsutomu, at 2 PM, at the Takimachi Shrine." Capoeira's was second: "Match #2, Capoeira vs. Strike."

"Strike? Ah, he'll be easy," Kiki whispered. "Where are we facing him?"

James continued, "At 5 PM at the First National Bank."

"And next, it has been decided that since Pander has gained the most points in his match, he will the face the two competitors who scored the lowest in their matches but still managed to win: Pander vs. Hiro-kun and Shorty at 8 PM at the Jungle Tours Theme Park."

"I've got two opponents?" I asked incredelously. "I don't know if I can handle that."

"Don't worry about it," Lala replied, slapping me on the back. "You're one of the best! You can handle it."

"Well that's all for tonight, folks! The matches are set for tomorrow! Tune in to this channel at the right times to see the battles! I'm James Suneoka for BAG! Peace out!"

As soon as James finished his transmission, Z walked in the door. "Greetings," he said cordially.

"Hey Z," I greeted. "You're battling Tsutomu at 2 PM at the Takimachi Shrine."

"Am I?" he asked, sitting down next to me. "Well, I shall have to be careful. He is very good, as he has proved thus far."

"We heard you met an old friend," Kiki began.

"Yes. My creator, Dr. Fitchenstein. Also known as Bi-O." At this he turned his head to me. "He asked me to congradulate you. He thinks your dance skills are excellent. Especially the fan rountines."

I smiled. "I'm not that good."

Capoeira burst in. "We're battling Strike!"

"And I got Hiro AND Shorty," I added.

"Ah, so you got the double this time," he observed. "I am sure you will be able to handle it."

"I don't know," I answered. "Sounds like it'll be difficult."

Z smiled. "By the time our matches are over, no one will know what hit them."

My frown slowly broke into a grin. "And I used to think I couldn't do it."

-

7:45 PM.

Fifteen minutes until the competition.

I, along with Capoeira and Z, stood at the entrance to Jungle Tours, Shorty's personal mini-park, built at the edge of the her sprawlig mansion.  
The setting sun appeared hazy in the orange sky. The park's various rides were all shut down and covered with large canvas covers. Everything was dark and quiet.

At 2PM, we had all left the hotel and headed to Takimachi Shrine, a large Shinto tower in the south of Tokyo for Z's match. Cherry blossoms surrounded the area, spreading a sweet scent around it. At the entrance, Tsutomu was waiting for us, Comet and Sushi Boy surrounding him.  
Tsutomu explained that the shrine belonged to his grandmother, and would've invited us in for tea if the camera crew hadn't arrived.

Capoeira, Comet, Sushi Boy, and I stood off to the side while Tsutomu instructed Z to stand on a platform next to the tower. The cameras were set in place, and James had done his intro.

The match then started. Tsutomu turned out to have a very catchy tune. I found myself tapping my toes to the beat. Everyone around me seemed cheerful and hyper, thanks to the music. The platform swirled against the tower walls, making everyone a bit dizzy as they followed its ascent.

It was close, but Z came out first, with points. Tsutomu was so upset he threw a temper tantrum. Comet had to go over and give him a few slaps before he calmed down. As we left, he reluctantly wished Z good luck in the final round. Comet and Sushi Boy didn't look too happy either, seeing as they had both lost against Capoeira, and now Tsutomu's victory had been repelled by Z's triumph. I simply smiled and waved.

Next was Capoeira's match against Strike, at the First National Bank of Japan. It turns out Strike had planned to rob the bank, and was in the process of tying up the bank manager when we arrived. Kitty-N was also there, and gave Z a dirty look. He ignored her, and as soon as the cameras were rolling, Capoeira began bustin' it.

Strike had a gangsta rap theme, which turned out to be easy to follow. Capoeira didn't miss a beat, and managed steal two solos from Strike, enlarging his head and shrinking his body. Everyone tried not to laugh while Strike continued to dance, his head way out of proportion.

Capoeira aced it. Now it was my turn.

"Where are they? Shouldn't the crew at least be here by now?" I complained to my companions. No doubt I was nervous; Capoeira and Z had managed to make it to the final round; and I had to prove I was just as good as they are.

I noticed two figures walking towards us. Shorty, with Columbo on her head, and Hiro, with his mirror in his hand. They appeared to be arguing about something, but stopped as soon as they came within my hearing range.

"Hey," Shorty greeted plainly.

"Hey," I answered.

"Hey," Hiro repeated.

There was an awkward silence a while after that. Finally Capoeira decided to strike up a conversation. "So, Shorty, Hiro, what's up?"

"Oh, congrats on your win, Caps!" Shorty told them, brightening. "And you too, Z."

"Why thank you," Z answered.

"We heard you guys were pretty good too," I began.

Hiro shuffled his feet. "Yeah, we were kinda good. Though if we had been better, we wouldn't have to battle you like this..."

"Alright! Alright! Not a moment to lose!" The crew had arrived. James had a box of donuts in his hand and Michael held a cup of coffee.

"Shorty, is this your park? It's so dreary," Michael commented.

"Oh, this? This ain't my park! My park is full of lights..." With that, Shorty ran to an wooden pole that held a fusebox on it. She snapped it open and flipped a gigantic switch. At once, the covers were lifted off all the rides. Lights began to shine, and machines began to operate. The whole park had come alive with sight and sound.

"Now come on, let's go!" Shorty cried impatiently. She grabbed Hiro's hand and rushed into the park, leaving the rest of us behind. I hastily followed her, my companions and the crew jogging behind me.

I walked through a maze of concession stands and game booths before finding them at the edge of the park. They stood next to a ride that looked newer than the others, with a jungle theme to it. There was a raft floating in a narrow river, which seemed to wind through the palm trees planted on both sides of the bank. The river flowed into a small volcano in the middle of the track, then flowed back out, forming a circle.  
Hiro and Shorty seemed to be arguing again; they noticed me, but didn't stop. "You'd better do good," Hiro warned.

"You're the one who's gonna have to score the big points!" Shorty yelled back. She stuck out her tongue at him, and he muttered a few words in another language. This seemed to really annoy her, and she gave him a strong push, almost making him stumble backwards into the river. Furious, he stepped up to her and...

"Hey! We should NOT be fighting!" James yelled at them, as he and everyone else came up to where I stood.

"I got that on camera, Mr. Sunoeka," one of the camera people said. "It was broadcast live on air."

Both Shorty and Hiro turned bright red. "Now let's get started," Michael suggested.

Shorty's redness decreased a bit. She slowly strode up to a large wooden sign that was covered by a canvas cloth. Hiro followed her, and they both stood in front of the sign.

What's with the introduction? It's making me more nervous. I began fanning myself to keep under control. There were two of them. TWO. They could easily beat me. It wasn't fair. I should've gotten Tsutomu or Strike, and Z or Capoeira could've handled these guys. But I had scored the highest; time to face up to it.

"Everybody," Hiro began, making sure everyone had his attention. "Shorty and I would like to welcome you to-"

They quickly parted, revealing a purple and yellow sign that read in large, bold letters:

"JUNGLE TOURS!" Shorty yelled.

TBC

Notes: I had a really hard time writing this. Maybe it was because of the heat around here. And I know this is getting kind of long, but bear with me; expect no more than two chapters and a fantastic ending epilogue! Don't forget to review this story, and also my La Rima Tibia story, because sometimes I get discouraged!

I'd like to thank all the people who've reviewed my little saga, esp. Taitofan, cause she's reviewed almost every chapter! Keep tuning in, people! Every week a new chapter will be done!

XOXO,  
Archie of O


	6. Late Nights

Disclaimer: All Bust-A-Groove elements belong to Enix. I own nothing.  
Notes: Yeah, I know it's been a long time, but it's finally here. I'll be away for a couple of weeks, so the next chapter will come in August. Sad, huh? Don't worry, no matter how long it takes, this fic will be done! Oh yeah, and the Happy Heart in the Sunshine lyrics are courtesy of DJ Enigmaopoeia and BAM Global! 

Pander Forever  
Chapter 6: Late Nights  
by ArchFaith (formerly known as the ArchPrincess of Saturn)

"Good evening folks! It's me, your happenin' cat, James Suneoka! It's the last match of the semi-finals! Who will win? Will it be Shorty and Hiro-kun, the hip-hop diva and the disco daredevil? Or will it be Pander, the cool fan-throwing fanatic? The match will begin in two minutes. Till then, a word from our local sponsor."

The cameras had been set up top of the log raft. Shorty and Hiro already stood on, whispering to each other, possibly to work out a strategy. I was still on the ground, next to Z and Capoeira. Nervous, not as nervous as I had been, but still nervous.

"Watch out for these guys," Capoeira warned. "Sometimes they're a little sneaky. They might have a trap or something."

"Also their attacks," Z added. "They can be hard to dodge."

"Y-yeah, I'll watch out," I answered, getting a little shaky. "Gee, you guys sure know how to make me feel better, don't ya?"

"Oh come on, Pander, it will not be that hard," Z replied, giving me a pat on the back. "Look at them. Hiro and Shorty. An Internet junkie and a candy addict. How hard can they be?"

I managed to smile. "You're right," I answered. "They won't be that hard."

"Pander darling! Please take your place on the raft!" Michael called threw a microphone. "We're starting a little early, since James had to explain the rules and all."

I stepped up to the raft and put my foot on it. It trembled a little, making me a little nervy again..."Heh, the raft always does that. But it never messes up_my _dancing," Shorty giggled.

I scowled and tried to board. In the end, I had to crawl onto the raft, for my fear of things moving underneath me (especially in water) prevailed. I felt a little embarrassed when James swung himself into the raft with no trouble. "Alright people, this is how the match works," he said, addressing the audience at home. "Hiro and Shorty will each do their own dance moves, but in sync with each other. If they both complete their respective dance move, they get the points. But if one of them, or both of them, misses, they will gain no points."

Out of the corner of my eye I caught Shorty nudging Hiro in the ribs. He whispered something in her ear. It was louder than they thought, for I was able to hear a bit: "Just remember...move...when I say...win."

"Alright then! Enough of my babbling! Let's get it on! The theme is Happy Heart in the Sunshine." James leaped out of the way and stepped to the side. Michael held the scoring machine ready

"Thank goodness he didn't do a joke," I heard Capoeira whisper to Z.

I was positioned on the left side, while Shorty and Hiro, who had to squeeze in a little, were on the right. The music began to play. It had a medium melody:

_Oh I'm missing you and wanna see you every day!  
Deep in my heart, I'm longing for your love!  
I need to feel the warmth of you  
I wanna be in the sunshine! Shine on me with your love!_

The song reminded me of Z and I. Not yet, he'd say, after...I was longing for his love, and I know he loved me, but...not yet.

The raft was moving, and I looked at Z from the corner of my eye. He was giving me a thumbs-up sign. Capoeira stood waving at me, while the camera crew was filming every moment of the way.

I was doing my moves perfectly. It was awesome! I never realized the way I moved was so graceful. Since the song reminded me so much of myself, I had no problem dancing to it.

Next to me, Shorty and Hiro were having problems. Whenever one of them were close to getting a Freeze, the other one would always get in the way. Hiro was doing his signature disco gestures when Shorty lost her balance and fell against him, losing the points. It caused a fair amount of cursing for both of them.

"Hey! This is international TV! No bad words!" Michael yelled into his megaphone. Both of them scowled and resumed dancing.

My score must have been high; high enough to win? The Dynamic Duo next to me kept messing up. Surely they wouldn't win...right?

I could feel the song going into its ending throes. I picked up speed and worked up a special route, going into Cool, then Chillin', then-

"Combo!" two voices yelled in unison. My mind was fixed on the BAG Trophy. How I would beat all the competition with my hands tied behind my back. Yeah...I hadn't been paying attention. By the time I noticed the objects-a giant plum cake and a photo of Hiro-coming close, it was too late...

BONG!

"Oof," I cried ungracefully, landing on the floor in a heap.

"Hahehahehahe." Shorty and Hiro's laughter intermixed with each other, creating a bizarre racket. "We'll win now," Hiro assured her.

I moaned and sat up. What? Almost over? No, that wasn't fair! I had to win! One, two, three, four...

_Please, send me your signal of love!  
The sign of loving me, I wanna feel your love!  
Yes, my rambling heart's gonna get it!  
'Cause I know there should be someone who truly loves me!  
I am searching everyday! I am searching everyday! I am searching everyday!_

It was over.

Z and Capoeira were staring at me, expressionless. Shorty and Hiro laughed while Michael and James tabulated the score.

Darn, if only I had been more attentive! But no, Pander got a big head all of a sudden, he's cocky now. He thinks he'll win everything, but you never know...

Please, lemme win.

Michael straightened his tie and looked into the camera. "Wasn't that exciting?" he asked the audience. "A real soap opera! Shorty and Hiro attacked at the right time! It seems that our winner is..."

Everyone leaned forward. The audience was probably leaning too, considering the amount of suspense. The finals. The finals! Who would enter the finals?

"Pander! Beating out Hiro and Shorty with just two hundred points!"

I sighed, relieved. I did it. But just barely.

"This warrants a Double Fever Time!" James yelled ecstatically. "Run the music!"

"Are you kidding!" Shorty asked angrily, jumping off the raft. "That was _our_ match!"

"Now, now, Shorty darling, Pander won, fair and square. One little attack wasn't enough to get him down," Michael answered, winking at me.

"I don't believe it! How could he get into the finals! He's unknown in the world of Bust-A-Groove! We'd be much better!" Hiro insisted, standing next to her.

"Please Hiro darling, don't argue. He won. Now, for a Double Fever Time-"

"Forget it!" they screamed at the same time, storming away. Shorty grabbed Hiro's hand and they disappeared behind the maze of booths and rides.

James turned to the camera. "Well, it seems our two _ultra losers _have refused a Double Fever Time...this means..."

He turned to me, grinning. "Take it away, Pander!"

I smiled. "Oh yeah!" The Fever Time music started playing. I whirled my fan about and did several old style gestures, ending with my foot stretched out and my fan covering my face.

"Well folks, that about wraps it! We now have our three finalists-Robo-Z, Capoeira, and the bodacious Pander! We've already determined who's versing who tomorrow; since there are only three participants, our competitor who has received the highest score, Robo-Z, is automatically a contender for the BAG Championship. Our other competitors-Capoeira and Pander-who scored lower, but respectfully, will be competing tomorrow at 8 PM in Capoeira's spaceship. Stay sharp, and see ya later!"

I'm versing Capoeira? Capoeira! My good friends! How was that possible? I couldn't be versing them, I just couldn't...that wasn't fair...

The camera was switched off, and the crew was putting the equipment back in the boxes. I ran to where James and Michael stood. "Are you sure I'm versing Capoeira?" I asked them. "Can't I verse someone else?"

Michael whistled. "No can do, baby. A match is a match. And that's that."

"But-"

"No buts," James interrupted. "This stuff happens. Friend vs. friend. It's no big deal. If you guys really were friends, that's the way it will stay."

James and Michael turned their backs on me and began walking out of the Jungle Tours area, the camera crew lugging the equipment behind them. I was left there, in the clearing, wondering what to do.

Capoeira and Z had apparently heard my exchange with them. Capoeira went up to me and put their hands on my shoulders. "Don't worry, Pander. This has happened before. Whoever wins, wins. And we will still be friends, do not worry."

"I know," I answered. "I just feel strange battling you, that's all."

"The feeling is mutual," they replied.

"Should we not be heading back by now?" Z asked, looking around. "Everyone has departed."

We nodded and started heading to the highway, where we could get a taxi. As we winded our way out of the carnival maze, I looked back, for no reason except to remember. The shadow of the mansion loomed against the park, and I could now see that a light had been turned on in one of the rooms of the house.

There was a small figure standing in front of the window, looking down at me. I couldn't make out who it was, but they knew me. A larger figure came up behind the small one and gazed at me before gently pulling the small one away from the window and into the background. I could detect a girlish giggle emanating from the room before the light suddenly flickered and turned off.

-

"Welcome to the Match That Will Determine Who Goes to the _very _Final Round!" James cried, his eyes shining in the spaceship autopsy light. "It's Capoeira vs. Pander! _Oh yeah baby_!"

I stood uncomfortably next to Capoeira aboard their spaceship, which had been relocated to the top of the hotel. Everything by now was standard for me: the crew, James's stupid intro, Z standing off to the side...Z and Capoeira standing off to the side...but no, this time Capoeira stood next to me, stretching themselves out for battle.

"This match will determine who goes on to the Final Round!" James added ecstatically. "Now, are you ready?" He turned to face us. I realized that he actually wanted an answer.

I simply nodded.

"Yeah!" Capoeira shouted, doing one of their signature headstands.

James smiled. "Alright! The theme is Allegretto Break!"

He jumped off to the side while the intro started up. Capoeira's theme...I had heard a snippet of it a few weeks ago, but not all of it. It had no words, like Bi-O's theme...was that a good or a bad thing?

The theme started and I began to dance.

The music was mildly relaxing, and I danced easily to it. Capoeira knew their music and were dancing rather aggressively. Or at least it looked like it.

"Beginning...Beginning..."

The Beginning of what? Why had Capoeira picked this song? I would ask them later.

Still, it was a bit tough. The beat caused me to miss a few beats, while Capoeira missed none. I thought I was doing well, though. I managed to perform two Freezes before the second solo. But I had to shape up, or...

"Hehehehe..." Uh oh. Determined not to lose, I quickly reflected the attack, bouncing it back on the unsuspecting Capoeira. "Ah!" they screamed, falling to the ground.

"Oh...sorry," I whispered, knowing I shouldn't apologize, but feeling a bit uncomfortable attacking them. They quickly stood up and resumed their dancing, ignoring me.

I held up well, I suppose. My dancing was alright. Throughout all these weeks, my Japanese fan dancing skills had improved. Anyone who saw me dance for the first time would've thought I'd been dancing forever. And that was no exaggeration and no lie...

The rest of the match went smoothly. Capoeira didn't try any more attacks and I didn't have the guts to use mine. Soon, a hologram of Earth with a huge "Welcome to Earth" sign nailed to it appeared on the UFO window. It was done.

"My, that went rather smoothly, didn't it?" James asked, looking slightly annoyed. Everyone had probably expected it to a be an dramatic battle between friends, but it had been kept simple.

James quickly knelt next to Michael as they looked at the score tabulator. I turned to face Capoeira as the results were decided. "Kiki, Lala, I hope this won't affect our friendship."

Capoeira looked back at me. "Don't worry, Pander! Why would it? Friends are happy when other friends get breaks, right?"

I nodded, realizing it was true. I would be happy if Capoeira won. I should be happy if Capoeira won. But what if I wasn't...?

James stood and strode to stand between us. "Ahem," he began. "The results are in. And the winner, with 29,650 points...Pander!"

Wow. I won. It had somehow lost its magical feel when you were battling against a friend. Still, I faked a smile. Capoeira also faked it, but I could see they were upset.

"Now for a Fever Time! Pander, if you will...?"

"I don't feel like it, James. Too tired. Maybe next time."

"If there is a next time," I heard James mutter under his breath. He quickly covered up my reluctance to the audience. "Well, our champion, Pander, is feeling a bit tired right now. But expect a fantastic Fever Time tomorrow, when the WINNER of the Bust-A-Groove 2 Competition will be announced! That's right, Robo-Z vs. Pander! Can you taste the drama? Feel the excitement? Well I can! OH YEAH! See ya tomorrow at 9 pm sharp!"

James ended the transmission. Michael quickly stepped up to me. "Kanagawa Bridge, 8 pm sharp darling," he repeated. "It's an hour before the match starts, but we're having a pre-show, just like the Oscars!" He smiled and exited the spaceship via a steel ramp, pulling James with him, the crew tagging along.

"That was a good match," I told Capoeira, who had retreated to a corner of the room, their fists clenched.

"Yeah," was all they could say. "Listen, we would like to be alone for a while."

"Uh, of course," I answered. I turned and walked down the ramp, past all the alien control panels, past the Transforming Machine, down the ramp, heading for the rooftop door...

"Pander," Z said softly, putting his hand on my shoulder. Z had been watching the match intently, not saying a word throughout. I had completely forgotten he was there.

"Z," I whispered. He clutched my hand and we descended the stairs together, talking all the while. "Z, do you think I was wrong to refuse a Fever Time?"

"If you did not want to, it is perfectly fine," Z answered. "You knew Capoeira was upset, did you not?"

"Yeah, that's why. I didn't wanna rub it in their faces. They're my friends..."

"I am more than your friend, Pander."

I look at him in surprise. By this time we had reached my room. I pulled out my key and opened the door. "Come inside," I asked, gesturing. Z came in and set down on the bed, cross legged. I sat across from him, assuming the same position.

"I know you were a little sad because you caused Capoeira to lose, but that could not be helped. You won. And I am glad you did. Because I love you, Pander..."

He embraced me. It must have seemed strange to anyone watching-a human-panda being embraced by a robot. I hugged him back. "I love you too, Z. But tomorrow...I'm not sure about tomorrow..."

"When you verse me?" he asked. "Yes, it will be difficult. But I want you to win."

"But I want_you_ to win," I answer, echoing him.

We laughed at the same time. "I can understand, Pander. We both want each other to win, right? Then...tomorrow, it will be every man for himself," Z suggested.

"Sounds good," I agree. "Tomorrow we put all our emotions aside, huh?"

"Yeah, you could think of it like that," he replies.

My eyes dart to the clock on the wall. "It's late," I observe. "I'd better be getting to bed."

"Yeah, so should I." He pauses for a while, then looks up at me. "Pander."

"Yeah?"

"Tonight, let us let all our emotions out."

"You mean...?"

"Yes."

I looked in the eyes. "Z..."

My hand brushes the back of his metal neck as I pull him in for a long kiss.

-

"Ahem, you two. Shouldn't you be up already?"

I open my eyes. Capoeira is hovering over me. I quickly sit up, my eyes still glazed from sleep. "Why so early?"

"Early? It's already 11 o'clock. Michael called an hour ago, but no one picked up."

"Oh? What did he say?"

"Well, we'll tell you if you wake Z up."

I turn to my left and see Z sleeping peacefully next to me. I blush.

Capoeira shake their heads. "You two lovebirds," Kiki commented. "While we pondered the agony of our defeat, all you two could do was go-"  
"Don't be so hard on them," Lala interrupted. "Now Pander, wake Z up."

I nod. "Z, wake up," I say roughly, shaking him.

"Ugh...Pander, way too early...come on, come back to be-"

"Ahem, Z, Capoeira has something to tell us."

"Oh!" he exclaimed, bolting up. He pulled the covers over his body before facing the two aliens. "What is it?"

"Michael called an hour ago to remind you guys to be there by 8 pm so they can do interviews and all that. Pander needs to test out the helicopter, and Z, you need to grow."

"Helicopter? Grow?" I demand, not understanding. "I don't get it."

"I need to maximize myself for the match," Z explained. "This size right is relatively microscopic to my real size. And for this match, Pander, you are going to dance in a helicopter."

"Oh."

"Now come on, you guys! Shouldn't you eat breakfast and prepare?" Capoeira asked, tapping their feet on the carpet. "Don't slack off yet! Since we were defeated, we have become more aggressive about our dancing...and you should too! Don't take it lightly! C'mon!"

I quickly stand up and stretch. "(Yawn) Okay. I'm ready."

"Uh, Pander...you forgot to put this on," Z whispers. It turn to him and see him holding my only piece of clothing in his hand.

I look down. Oh man...

TBC

Note: Yes, I know this was a very long time in coming. Sorry for the delay! I was finishing La Rima Tibia and El Ritmo Frio, which hopefully all of you have read and reviewed! Anyways, I dunno if I can get the next chapter up until August, 'cause I got some vacation matters to attend to! But do not fret, Pander fans! This fic will be finished! If not in the next few days, then August! But it'll be done! I promise!

Note: If you're wondering, you know the two figures who are looking at Pander through the window after the Pander vs. Hiro and Shorty match? And the giggle afterward? Well, hehe, uh, I'll leave it up to you to figure out what they did...heeheehee.

And Pander and Z? It's obvious, isn't it? Yeah, they did. Kinda weird, huh? A human-panda and a robot... I can imagine it? Can you? Does it look pretty?

Wow, my notes are long this time. I was wondering...do any of you know where I can get a pic of Pander x Robo-Z?


	7. Vs

Disclaimer: All Bust-A-Groove elements belong to Enix. I own nothing. 

Note: I know nothing about the mechanics of bridges.

Note: I think I messed up the time scheme of the story a bit. If you recall, earlier chapters said the competition was supposed to last ten days, but in the story, it's really only lasted four or five...so bear with me and pretend that it lasted ten days! Please keep an open mind!

Pander Forever  
Chapter 7: Vs.  
by ArchFaith (formerly known as the ArchPrincess of Saturn)

8 PM sharp, just as Michael instructed.

I stood next to Z on the cement. The cement on the highway running across the Kanagawa Bridge, west Tokyo. It was cold. To me, anyway. I had unconsciously wrapped my arms around myself. Z, noticing me, patted me on the back, but said nothing.

The Bridge was a suspension structure, built from huge steel wires and cables. During the night, it seemed to sparkle with tiny lights. Tonight it had been equipped with special neon blue and green lights, adding to the 'groovy' atmosphere.

It had been closed off to transportation the day before, to prepare for the festivities which would mark the end of Bust-A-Groove 2. Instead of cars and buses, now people stood on the Bridge, on areas roped off. Most of them were reporters and news anchors, a few spectators. I stood on a huge raised platform erected in the middle of the road. Z was next to me. The rest of the people on the platform consisted of James, the DJs, and all the other competitors, who were seated on chairs on the other side of the platform.

James gazed at his watch. Michael suddenly ran across the stage. He quickly fastened James's mic to his tie. "Really Jamie darling, can't you remember to put on your mic before you leave?" he asked, exasperated.

"Sorry Mike. I forgot again," James grinned.

Michael looked at him, faking anger and stifling a smile. "Alright, people!" he called, clapping his hands. He addressed everyone on the stage as he said, "The pre-show's beginning in...five...four...three...two...one..."

All of a sudden, cameras appeared of nowhere, suspended from the towers on top of the Bridge. James flashed a smile. "Hello you groovy happenin' cats!" he called. "Well, we are one hour away from the spectacular spectacle, the FINAL MATCH OF BUST-A-GROOVE 2! It's our gnarly fan-dancer, Pander, vs. the neato robot man, Robo-Z! As we count down to the special event, we'll be having interviews with all our dancing peeps and recap the entire tournament! But now, are you ready to Bust-A-Groove?"

Despite the cold, James's outdatedness, and the suddenly realized silliness of it all, the crowd started cheering.

James's grin grew even larger. "Well, I bet you all know your picks for the winner, huh? Let's find out what our other dancers think!" He raced to the section of the platform where the losing dancers sat, randomly picking out...Heat.

"Hello, b-boy! What up, yo?" he asked.

Heat stared blankly at James. He wore his alternate outfit, as all the other defeated competitors did. "Hey, James," he greeted after a pause.

"So, who's your pick for the winner tonight?"

"Hmm, das a tough one, y'know. I mean, they're both real good. Z's a veteran and all, but Pander showed he can really pull it off. But I'm guessing tonight it's gonna be Z."

I looked at Heat from across the stage. He caught me and shrugged."

James fluttered to pick Kelly up out of her chair. "Hey Miss Kelly, how've you been doing?"

Kelly tossed her long blonde hair. "I'm doing great, James," she answered. "And for tonight, I really hope it's Z who wins. It'd be a shame if some first-timer who won outta luck grabbed the Trophy..."

She stopped all of a sudden, and I realized that Z had given her a look. "But hey, whatever happens, happens," she quickly ended before sitting back down.

Next up was Hiro. "Well, Z may be the veteran and all, but Pander's got the edge. He was really groovin' at our match the other night. I've never seen Z move like that before. So I've gotta say Pander."

"Man, this whole thing is kinda weird, know what I'm sayin'? I mean, two non-humans beat out everybody else, and now one a dem's gonna get the Trophy. They've gotta be pretty good ta do that, ya know? But my pick for tonight's Pander. Dat fan trick is actually pretty hot." I couldn't believe my ears, hearing what Strike had to say about me.

So it went on like that, James interviewing everyone about their picks:

"Z's cool, but Pander would make a good panda sushi..."

"Lamer! Like, it's going to Pander..."

"Mrow, if ya wanna know the truth, I'm going with Z-Z!"

"Pander's way too good, he stole my match...waaaaaahhhhhhh!"

"Me? You're asking lil ol' me? Both of these darlings are so good, I can't decide..."

"Z is my creation, Pander dances so well. I cannot decide..."

"Both of them are our friends. We know they'll do the best they can..."

Several other dancers were interviewed before James was satisfied. "Alrighty then!" he yelled. "Let's do a recap of the BAG2 competition, starting from Day One..."

"Roll the footage!" Michael yelled. The live cameras stopped rolling and James sighed. "There. That oughta keep the audience at home for a while."

The coverage had stopped for a while, and I sighed with relief. I finally had time to collect my thoughts. Would I win? Was I good enough? Did I have what it took? Suppose I got this far on luck. Sheer luck. Would I fail on the match? What if...?

If it's luck, let's hope there's still some more left.

"Are you alright, Z?" I asked, uncharacteristically. Usually it was him asking me if I was okay, but no, this time the other way around. This time I wanted to know how he felt. Good, bad, nervous...what?

"I feel confident," Z responded, "that I will win."

This was a change. Wasn't he saying last night how he wanted me to win? What...?

"You were never more wrong, Z. It's me for sure," I replied, boosting my ego.

We faced each other and clasped hands. We didn't want to do this. Of course we wanted to win BAG2, but...not against our loves...

I don't remember how long we stayed in that position, but the next thing I knew was a camera in my face. "We're back, folks! Now let's talk to the big guys, the competitors, Robo-Z and Pander! How do they feel?"

A microphone was shoved in front of Z. "So Z, how are you feeling tonight?" James inquired.

"I feel invigorated, to say the least," Z answered coolly. "I have been waiting for this match a long time. I knew that from the beginning that I would be a finalist, and I know tonight that I_will _emerge victorious."

"Are you nervous at all?"

"I must confess, a small percentage..." Z's voice trailed off, then picked up again. "A bit, but not a lot."

"Do you feel any different than you did at Bust-A-Groove 1?"

"Quite. I mean...at BAG1, I was not versing someone that I know so very well." Z gave me a sideways glance.

"I see, I see. Thanks Robo-Z! Good luck tonight!" James wished him, energetically shaking his metal hand. "Now how about you, Pander? You're a real surprise, ya know! No one expected you to be a finalist! How do you feel?"

"I'm doing alright," I reply neutrally. "I'm going to try my best tonight. And I know that my best is good enough to win."

"Nervous?"

"Yeah," I answered shyly. "My style is so different from all the others. But I'm gonna prove that old style can triumph against new!"

What was I saying? More words to boost my ego? This wasn't me at all...

James smiled with a knowing look in his eye. "Right, Pander! Good luck to you too!"

"Thanks, James."

James turned away from us and walked to the center of the platform. "So then...after ten days of non-stop rhythm and action, awesome matches, flashy scenes, your favorite dancers bringin' down the house...it's time for the Final Match."

At this all the chatter in the crowd stopped. Silence pervaded the entire company of people gathered across the bridge. The other dancers, in their section, folded their hands quietly on their laps, as if it were a sacred moment.

Michael climbed up the steps and gestured to Z. "If you please, darling," he politely requested. Z nodded. His red steel wings snapped out from behind his back, and he flared up into the air, gliding gracefully over the water in the misty bay. He hovered for a moment, then suddenly released a blindingly bright light that engulfed everyone present.

I shielded my eyes from the flash. When it became dark again, I looked up...and saw...

Z had grown to gigantic proportions. He was now taller than the bridge itself, standing ankle deep in the bay waters. Everything about him had expanded, making him look invincible.

Was he invincible...?

The crowd beared the transformation with unusual calm. Of course, they had expected this. I hadn't expected the humongous size, though...

Michael clasped my arm and led me to a large gray helicopter that was parked next to the platform. I automatically stepped inside. Michael gave the pilot a thumbs-up and the helicopter slowly lifted off the ground, stirring up some dust from the street.

"Whoa!" I cried, almost losing my balance. The helicopter's doors were open all the way, ensuring a fall if I were to miss a step.

"Be careful in there!" the pilot advised. I nodded.

The helicopter flew until it was right next to Z's face. It then hovered, giving me an extreme close up of Z's eyes. I looked into them. Was this still the Z I knew, loving, gentle? Or was it another Z, aggressive, hurtful?

The latter.

My eyes became slits. I stood tall and straight. I gently shook my right hand, and the fan appeared. I fluttered it gently against my chest before bringing it up to my face, covering my nose and my mouth, leaving only my eyes to speak.

Z glared at me. Well, Z, I can be strong too. Were you expecting any less?

In the moments before the match began, I took time to note my surroundings. The bridge was behind me, glowing neon blue and green. Thousands of people clustered onto it, in anticipation. At the ends of the bridge, I noted newstrucks parked, with reporters making some last minute commentary. Cameras were mounted everywhere there was room; on the towers, cables, rails, handheld...everywhere!

I looked down at the platform. In the dancers' section, Heat was playing with a tiny flame flickering in between his fingers. Next to him, Comet munched on some boxed sushi. Next to her, Tsutomu was scribbling madly in a notepad. Strike had taken off his medflys, to reduce the glare of the lights, while Kitty-N sported an angry expression as she talked on her cell phone. Kelly twirled her hair with her fingers, apparently doing nothing. Columbo had a switch in taste and now sat on Hiro's shoulder. Hiro is turn, had both arms around Shorty, who was nestled against him. Capoeira was staring straight up at me, in the eye. I winked. They winked back.

James and Michael stood in the middle of the platform, looking up at us. Z and I. I observed that a giant version of Michael's score tabulating machine had been set up on the platform. Two of them, in fact.

I took in the whole scene and breathed hard. Could this be happening? What if this whole thing were all a dream? What if I had never left the Zoo, and I was still a panda? What if I was dead?

"Bust it, Pander," Z's voice advised. I snapped of my dream and stood to attention.

James's mic moved in slow motion to his lips. "Acid Line," he announced. Z's theme. "One...two...three...four! GO!"

The music began. Of course I had heard it before. Long ago, I had even tried dancing to it. But I hadn't done so well.

But I was much better now. I can handle this! Right...?

Z's theme was another of those lyricless songs. It relied on effects rather than voice. I detected drums and keyboards echoing in the background. It was pretty fast...

_C'mon, Pander! Your theme is faster than this! Keep going!  
_  
I had to...

One, two, three...ugh, I missed! No worries, only one little miss...

The helicopter was horribly unstable. It swayed and rocked, magnifying my fear of heights. I found it impossible to do any kind of combo without losing my balance. The pilot was handling the helicopter very well, but I wasn't used to the gentle rocking.

I missed quite a lot.

By now, the second solo had arrived. I managed to score well on that, while lost his rhythm and stumbled on every beat. This would boost my score.

One, two, three, four...Freeze! Finally, some big points! Smooth sailing from here...My relief was soon engulfed by shock. An attack!

Z had aimed his ray gun right at me and fired...I was down. Oh, at least it wasn't for a solo. That would've been bad.

My dancing was a bit better than when I had began. I began to do some Freezes and combos. I concentrated on my moves and tried not to glance at Z.

Work for it, Pander! Please...

Third solo...first two okay...third...no!

Z performed them perfectly.

I could still make up for it...still make up...

Keep going!

One...

Two...

Three...

Four...

_FREEZE! _

The music faded. It was done. What happens, happens.

I sank to my knees, exhausted. I didn't turn around to witness the reading of the winner. Did I win? _Did I win! _

The crowd gasped. "Our winner is..." James began.

I shut my eyes tight. I did my best; what could be better?

My eyes popped open as the name was read.

"Robo-Z!"

TBC  
Yes, I know I waited an eternity to put this chapter in, but after my vacation I found that was down. I decided to wait until I was certain that people were back there again. So stay tuned for the Epilogue, and my brand new story, SHADES. Hopes someone is reading this


	8. Z and I

Disclaimer: All Bust-A-Groove elements belong to Enix. 

Note: Wow! It's been such a long time since I wrote another chapter to this almost-forgotten fic. Anyway, it's the weekend now, so I finally have time to do this. I needed to write an ending!

Pander Forever  
Chapter 8: Z and I  
by ArchFaith (formerly known as the ArchPrincess of Saturn)

_So.  
_  
So what?

_You lost. _

And...? What are you trying to say?

_Well, I think you lost because you were too confident.  
_  
Yeah, maybe I was.

_And...? What are you gonna do now?  
_  
I...I don't know.

I sat with my head in my heads, in the lounge area of the BAG Stadium. Outside, in the arena, with thousands of people watching, Z was receiving his new honor: First Place in the Bust-A-Groove tournament.

It should have been mine. _It should have been mine!  
_  
I was supposed to win! It's not fair!

I'm sure the crowd expected me to win! They wanted me to win! How could that overgrown bag of bolts defeat me? I...I...

Wait. Was I talking about Z, or...?

Z loved me. I loved him. But...did he really love me? If he loved me, then he would've let me win. But then that would be cheating. But still...

_Pander, you have to get your priorities straight. _

I stretched out on the couch, lying down. A blood red kimono was wrapped around my body, warming me from the slight cool that penetrated the room, courtesy of the AC being turned up too high. Capoeira had placed it around me after I descended from the helicopter. They had sat next to me as we went back to the BAG Stadium. Z didn't speak to me. He didn't even look at me.

How could this happen?

So what's my life all about, huh? Was I turned into this human-panda just to lose to some robot? Was my purpose to freak people out? I don't know what to think anymore.

I sigh and sit up. Oh Z...what's gonna happen to us now? Is this big enough to split us apart? When I thought I had finally found love...

What am I acting like this for?

I stand up and head for the door, my kimono fluttering behind me. I turned the knob when suddenly the door burst open from the other side. It reeled back and hit me on the nose.

"Ow!" I exclaimed, stepping back, rubbing the red spot on my nose.

"Pander? Did I hurt you? I am very sorry." Z stood in the doorway, wearing a medallion around his neck. Leaning forward, I could see that it read "First Place".

"Not really," I replied coldly. We stared at each other for a while. Z's metallic visor into my liquid browns.

Z finally held out his hand. "I am sorry, Pander."

I crossed my arms. "Yeah well, sorry isn't enough."

"What was I supposed to do, then? Let you win? This is not my way. If you were destined to win, then you would have."

"But...I thought you loved me."

"I...I do. But Pander, understand..." He went over to me and hugged me. I felt like pushing him away, but found I could not.

"I...I just really wanted to win. I thought I would. After all I've gone through...spending almost my whole life in the zoo, getting turned into a human...kinda...meeting everybody...I thought so."

"Pander..."

"I don't think...I don't think we can be together anymore, Z."

"What?"

"We're too different. You and I."

"Is this just cause of the tournament?"

"No...it's cause of everything. What are people gonna say? What will they think?"

"Who cares what they think?"

"I..." I didn't know what to say. I pushed him away.

"Pander...where are you going?"

"Somewhere."

"What are you going to do now?"

"Something."

"Do you not want to stay with me?"

"Not really."

"Pander, do not be foolish! When I met you, I realized that you had potential. Potential to be the greatest Groover ever."

"And I'm not!"

"Stop being so conceited!"

I was about to make a nasty retort when I realized that he was right. I _was_ being conceited.

I sighed and sat down. "Now that BAG's over, I don't know where I'm gonna go. Or what's to become of me. Maybe I'll just end up a panda again. Maybe I'm not destined to be a human. Or a human-panda."

Z shook his head. "Pander...think about it. Dancing is important, yes...but what is more important? Dance or love?"

What's more important..."Love," I whispered.

"Exactly. So...?"

I kissed Z softly. "Yeah...I guess it is. But...still..."

"I will not hear anything of it, Pander! Come on. Let us go."

Z tugged me along as he and I walked out of the lounge, down the long hall of doors. "Where are we going?"

"I said I loved you, did I not? Well..."

I decided to ask no more questions. We had walked down the length of hallways that led to where the stage was located. It was still as busy as ever. After all, the show wasn't over. It was the post-show, when all the dancers would show off their skills once more. Directors and stage hands rushed around, making sure everything was set to go. They all stopped and stared, though, when Z passed by, pulling me along by the sleeve of my kimono. What's a champion doing pulling that loser along? They must've thought that. Indeed, I thought that.

We passed through the curtains, directly onto the center of the stage. Hiro and Comet had been performing some kind of quasi-breakdancing when we came on.

"Wasn't that great, folks? Nothing like rollar and disco breakin' to—" James, who had been standing on the outer edge of the stage, abruptly stopped.

Comet and Hiro looked to Z, then respectfully retreated into the wings. Z stepped into the middle, me behind him. The Stadium was as packed as ever. Thousands of people had arrived to witness the post-show of BAG2. There wasn't an empty seat. Cameras hovered over every location, broadcasting in several different languages. The world was watching, it seemed. Nothing new to me. I'd gotten used to it over the last few days.

Z pushed a button on his chestplate. "Attention," he began. His voice had been amplified to that of a loud microphone. "Everyone, I have an announcement to make."

The crowd murmured noisily among themselves. The camera crews looked nervously at each other. "Michael! What is this? Is this supposed to happen?" James muttered.

"I know that you are all aware," Z continued. "That Pander lost to me earlier this evening. That I am the new champion of BAG. But...I have something to say. Pander...even though we were enemies...I think...maybe...Pander should have won. I mean, we both practiced so hard...and why should I receive this honor? I was the one who terrorized last year's competition. And Pander...if only you knew...but I am giving up my medal to Pander."

The crowd gasped. James dropped his mic. My head spun. "Hold on! You can't do this!"

"Is this not what you wanted?"

"But..."

Z reached over his head and pulled the medallion off. He held it in his hands. "Pander...I just want everything to be okay...now..."

I stared at the shiny piece of gold that gleamed in his hands. The gold that would give me the championship of BAG. My hands ached to receive it; but could I? Could I really?

_Isn't this what you wanted?_

Selfish, selfish Pander.

I pushed his hand away. "Sorry Z. No way I am taking this."

"But I thought you—"

"There are more important things," I whispered. "I just realized that. Dancing isn't everything. I think...well..."

I could sense Z smile. "I'm glad you think so. Does that mean I can keep my championship?"

I threw my arms around him and kissed him.

The crowd erupted into cheers. The cameras lowered in for a close-up. The entire cast of BAG, watching from backstage, gave whistles.

Man. I've come a long way.

-

Close the book. Look up. So do you understand?

Oh yeah...that stuff about Pandemonia in the beginning...I don't really live there. I live here. In Tokyo. As I have for the past year or so.

Oh yeah. And Z was able to fix the Transforming Machine (finally!)

And guess what. I used it.

Guess what else. Z used it too.

I'm sitting on the floor right now. Kneeling, actually. My hair is long and black, down to my waist. I still have brown eyes. And I am wearing the kimono I wore on that night. Hehe, I love keeping things.

Z's lurking around somewhere. He has spiky gold hair now. His eyes are chrome blue, and he wears a metallic suit, very much like his old one.

And you...what are you wearing?

Okay, okay. Well, Z and I switch from our human forms to our non-human forms often. He's still a robot; I'm still a human-panda. We're not fully committed to our human forms; probably never will be, either.

So do I like it as a human?

Well...it's not all it's cracked up to be, but it's fun.

What happened with you and Z?

What do you think? I'll leave it up to you, then. You can guess, right?

So that's your story.

Yeah. You don't believe me, do you? See if I care, really.

Pander...

"Yeah?"

Z stands in the doorway to our house. He's in his human form. "News," he says simply.

"What?"

"Bust-A-Groove 4!"

"What?"

"Yeah! Capps told me. Isn't it great? We can compete again!"

Z's started using contractions, by the way.

"BAG4, huh?"

I snap my fingers and a fan forms in my hand.

Thought I was freaky, huh? Thought I was dumb? Yeah, well. Never was, never will be.

Pander Dumpling Li Wei Sang. That's me.

Champion of BAG2. Second place. First place in Z's heart.

Yeah. So what do you think of me now?

I snap my fingers and a fan forms in my hand.

I pull it to my face and smile.

"Let's go, Z!"

Owari

Hmm...I'm not sure about this. It's been a long time since I've written Pander Forever, and I wasn't sure how to end it. I hope this is okay. What do you all think? Do you like it? Hate it? Tell me!


End file.
